


Fantasy Island

by CarryOnMySwanSong



Category: Supernatural
Genre: A/B/O themes and dynamics, Age Difference, Alpha Castiel, Alpha Dean, Alpha Sam, Angst with a Happy Ending, Blood, Body Horror, Cooking, F/M, Fluff, Gore, Grace Kink, Injury, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Medical Procedures, Multi, Near Death, Nudity, Omega Reader, Oral Sex, Reader can see Castiel's wings, Reader-Insert, References to Depression, Smut, Swearing, True Mates, Wing Kink, destiel via grace kink, destiel via wing kink, mention of being institutionalized, mention of bladder inconvenience, nude cuddling, plus size reader, slight sastiel via grace kink, unprotected sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-01
Updated: 2018-03-17
Packaged: 2019-03-12 09:10:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 12
Words: 29,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13544205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CarryOnMySwanSong/pseuds/CarryOnMySwanSong
Summary: (Y/n) dozes off and wakes up to find herself in the backseat of a familiar car. But the universe rules are different. She tries, desperately, to navigate this new world.[The violence, body horror, blood, and gore only happens at the very beginning of Chapter Eight! It is to do with (y/n) going through a transformation. No one hurts her. I just wanted to be sure to warn for it, in case it bothers folks.]





	1. Fantasy Island - Introduction

[To read the A/B/O universe rules I am following, please see @kittenofdoomage (on tumblr)’s [universe rules](https://kittenofdoomage.tumblr.com/post/136839631562/kittens-abo-universe)]

If anything changes, in the series, like tags, relationships, and characters, those things will all be updated.

* * *

 

First things first: Reader is chubby. How you interpret that is up to you. In my mind she is as big as I am (size 3x shirts), but its ok if you are bigger or aren’t as big as that and want to picture her as your size. There just aren’t enough big-girl-reader-insert fanfictions out there and I wanted to add to the list.

There are two more major characters that don’t make their appearance until the very last chapter. But I didn’t want to put them in the list because it would ruin the surprise. They don’t have anything to do with the poly-dynamics so listing them would just be a major spoiler (Their appearance is very brief, anyways)!

I’m not that great coming up with titles for things. But this one, the ending.. Sorta reminds me of an old TV show of the same name. Thought the “price” paid isn’t a plot twist or something angsty. But still. Click [HERE](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Fantasy_Island) to learn more about the show “Fantasy Island”.


	2. Fantasy Island, Chapter One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Introduction to the plot, and the characters.

The first thing you notice, when you wake up, was how groggy you are. Your vision is blurry as you try to clear the fog from your brain. The second thing you notice is that you are no longer sitting in your lecture hall, and that the sounds you are hearing are not the voice of your professor talking about early humans. The third thing you notice, is the most delicious things you had ever scented ( _scented?! That isn’t a thing. We don’t scent anything. We smell it! What the fuck!?_ ) and it is making your mouth water. **  
**

This is when panic started to set in. You slowly look around you, not moving too much, trying to keep from getting anyone’s attention. Your face is pressed against leather and you can smell, under the very strong scent of tobacco, vanilla, sandalwood, and musk (all of which combined makes up your most favorite candle scent), are the scents of gunpowder, aftershave, and a faint hint of whiskey. Something in your lower abdomen starts to heat up and radiate out toward your core, followed by a dull pain similar to a period cramp.

You focus on the sounds you are hearing and realize it’s two men casually talking over some classic Led Zeppelin and the distinctive purr of an older muscle car engine. You can’t focus on what they were saying because you reflexively start to panic further and…suddenly the chatter you were hearing changes, drastically.

“Dude, do you smell that? It smells like pie in here all of a sudden.” The first voice says.

“No, I don’t smell any pie.” The second voice replies. “Clearly you are obsessed. I do smell old books, though, which is odd because I locked all our books in the trunk with the gear.”

The sound of both men sniffing the air with purpose hit your ears and you freeze, eyes wide and heart hammering in your chest. The only thing you can think…is they can smell you now. And now, they are going to investigate. **  
**

“Do you smell  _that_?  _That_  is definitely not pie, or books.”

“Yeah Dean, I smell  _that_ …”

The car comes to a stop, off the side of the road, and you really start to panic. Your heart rate increases, from a medium speed vibrator, straight to max and you curse yourself for the growing heat between your legs.  _Why now of all times… come on!_  You don’t move under the jacket and blanket where you had found yourself. You are well-aware there’s no point now; it is obvious they will find you. Your heart is slamming like a steam-powered jackhammer in your chest, and burning starts to build in your lungs as you hold your breath. Despite trying to be as quiet as possible and not breathe, the delicious scents from earlier are still permeating your nose and they still make you smile inside. Even though now both men have gotten out of the car and the back doors on both sides are wide open, wind from outside blowing over your cover while you feel eyes burning through it.

“Sam, there is a distinct body shaped lump in the back of my car. Do you think we picked up a stow-away while we were back in Bayfield?”

“No, I don’t think so. We’d have smelled them before now.”

You hear the click of the hammer being pulled back on a pistol, near your head, followed by a second identical click near your foot. The sound is unmistakable and the worst case scenario. Your father taught you to shoot and that’s the moment before the bang so it is time to make your move, if there’s anything to do. You whimper, “Please don’t shoot me.” You raise your hands slowly into the air and stay still as they remove the things covering you. Looking up, your eyes lock with the most beautiful green you had ever seen. You whimper again because the expression in those eyes was hard and calculating and you knew that if you made one wrong move, the gun pointed at you would make for a very sudden and efficient end of your story. You slowly put your hands higher, in your mind almost brushing clouds, and move to sit up.  

“What the hell are you doing in my car?!” The one with the green eyes asks, gaze never wavering from yours, face hard as tempered steel.

“I don’t know how I got here. I was dozing off in my anthropology class in Lebanon, Kansas and the next minute here I am in the backseat of your car.”

 Your body takes this precise moment to betray you and you double over, whining while grabbing your lower guts. You start to sweat and panic even more because you realize that the smell you had scented under everything was the smell of Alpha. How you knew that, you have no idea because there’s no such thing as an Alpha human. You have GOT to stop reading so much fanfiction.

Realization slowly sets in as you take in the information you now know for certain. The men before you are Sam and Dean Winchester, and this is the backseat of Baby, their iconic old-school Impala. The surreal nature of what is going on finally gets to you and the panic is replaced by impotent anger. **  
**

“You have got to be fucking kidding me!” You swear while hitting your hand on the edge of the seat in front of you. “You guys are just books! What the fuck?!”

Now, thoroughly wrapped in righteous disbelief and somehow completely ignoring the guns pointed at you, you crawl out of the car past Sam and start pacing. You cut quite a figure swearing under your breath on the side of the road while at gunpoint from your audience, your breathtakingly beautiful audience. Who you are now having a very hard time convincing yourself that they aren’t real… even though you know they aren’t… the things you are smelling tell you another tale, every fresh breath you take.

You make your way around the front of the car, noticing that both men have moved to keep you in their line of sight, and you touch the hood of the car and utter “Baby”, loud enough that both of them hear you, which elicits a smirk from Dean. Your hand trails along its contours like a long lost lover. You look up at them and for the second time in just as many minutes, pain surges through your guts, this time knocking you to your knees and you cry out in response.

Sam moves towards you first, weapon lowered in one hand. Dean moves to the side, keeping his gun trained on you. You knew this is how it would be. Their reactions. You knew Sam would be concerned and Dean would be wary. They are your favorite characters, for crying out loud. When Sam gets to you, the smell from earlier assaults your nose and you look at him with tears in your eyes. “What’s happening to me? I don’t understand. This can’t be real.”

Sam tucks his pistol in his waistband, and puts an arm around you in a comforting manner, your skin tingles, where his skin touches yours. He feels it too and pulls back a little. “Have you never been in heat before?”

“Heat? What? Like a dog? We don’t have heats. We are human beings! Things like that don’t exist in our world. Only in fanfiction and blogs… unless I’ve been living with nothing but betas my entire life which isn’t possible considering I live in the same damn town you do.”

Sam looks at you in confusion, and then realization, as he remembers your words from earlier. He looks over at Dean “I thought Chuck stopped writing those damn books ages ago, how the hell does she know about the Bunker??”

You look at him and smile, relieved that an answer may be on the horizon. “Because someone has been continuing the story and we suspect that it isn’t Chuck, but someone who knew him, because the writing style is similar but not identical. There are a lot of theories online about what’s going on.” Sam’s puzzled look is worth a thousand words and a painting you’d normally be happy to at least try and doodle but now is not the time.

You look over to Dean, “Dean I’m not a threat. I’m not a demon. You can test me if you like. I’m nothing else you hunt either, except maybe female… Even if I’m not your type.” You toss a saucy smirk before continuing. “I have no idea how I got here. I was dozing in my class and not even enough to be fully asleep. The next thing I know my nose is being assaulted by the most delicious smell, my ears can hear the apparent purr of a car engine, and I am groggy like I got knocked out. Now, apparently, I am in a universe where alphas and omegas exist. And I have apparently gone into heat because the two of you smell like the best thing my nose has ever smelled and I want nothing more than to be naked and writhing against both your damn bodies.”

You sigh heavily and look at the two men, noting their shock at your bold statement. Another pair of priceless paintings etched into your mind for you to keep but you’ll treasure them later.

“Oh. Right. I forgot that other people have shame.” You chuckle, “I, on the other hand, do not have that affliction of all things, thank the gods.”

Sam helps you to your feet and gets you back to the car. He looks at Dean “I think we need to call Cas and take her back to the Bunker and figure this out. If I didn’t know any better, I’d say that this is the work of a certain trickster but we both know that he’s dead.”

You look up at Sam dejectedly and remember back to that particular story. Sam must have picked up on it and wrapped his arm around your shoulder a little tighter, sadness hitting his beautiful kaleidoscope eyes just long enough to register, adding to your growing list of mental snapshots.

Dean calls for Castiel, on his phone and in prayer. You sit in the back seat of the car looking out the door at him. Now going over in your mind what could have happened. You know there is lore, that a lot of lore is based on things that happened. Those things said, you know damn well that the things that go bump in the night do not exist in your world. After you started reading the books, you started people watching, just to see if you could notice stuff about then. Once or twice you thought you might have spotted a werewolf or even a vampire, but you never could confirm. You kept up on the news and even looked up old articles on your computer. Either they really didn’t exist, or people were not as careless as they were in the books.

Castiel arrives in a flutter of wings. You stand to greet him; it feels proper. The first thing you noticed is that the smell from earlier got stronger upon his arrival. The second thing you noticed is that he is waaay taller in person than you thought he’d be. The third thing you notice are that his eyes are the most beautiful blue you’ve ever seen, the shade and light is positively… heavenly, for lack of better words. Lastly, despite their attention demanding size, you could see his wings.

“ _You…can’t paint stuff like this…_ ” You think to yourself, taking in the visage of an honest to goodness, real live angel less than 10 feet away.

That is when pain like you have never felt before, grips your abdomen like a vice and your pants become very damp at the crotch, as though you had been having alone time for the last 30 minutes. The world goes dark around the edges and you faint as the pain and heat in your abdomen intensifies. The feelings of being overwhelmed take over your mind as you fall. You hit the ground so hard your head bounces and your knees pop. The last thing you remember before your body went limp was the intense pain in your head, abdomen, and knees, followed by a bright blue light. Then all was dark and quiet and your mind was silent.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feedback is the life's blood that keeps me going.


	3. Fantasy Island, Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Y/n) becomes more acquainted with Castiel, exploring his wings.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was fun to write. I wanted it to me more racy, but I like the direction this went. Its kinda like the equivalent of a sexy dress with a slit all the way up the thigh. Enough to make your mind wander, without being tasteless, with a hint of what’s to come.

As you wake up, the events of earlier came flooding back to your mind. You groan. Your body is covered in sweat and everything is sticking to you in the grossest manner possible. You sit up.

The first thing you notice is that your clothes have been changed. You are now in a very thin tank top, that is not yours, your bra is gone, and you are in your black lace boyshorts. The second thing you notice is that your clothes were folded neatly in a chair across from you. The third thing you noticed was that in the chair next to that, sat Castiel with his wings on display like a Christmas angel. Finally, the delicious scent from earlier is surrounding you and your mouth begins to water. Your panties become damp again.

You put your feet on the floor. The floor is cold and you want to just lay on it because your skin is so hot it hurts. You look down at the floor debating on laying on it.

As you are thinking this over, you hear the rustle of feathers rubbing together and you look up at the source of the noise. You know it was Castiel’s wings. Curiously, you watch them. They rustle as he watches you. They seem more expressive than his face. They rustle again as he watches you. They seem to vibrate with anticipation.

Your eyes finally meet his, “I thought angels didn’t display their wings? Like it was some forbidden taboo thing? Or impossible, since they don’t actually exist in the mortal realm?” Castiel’s wings flex a little, almost like eyebrows raising in surprise and you realize his face is doing the same thing.

“You can see my wings? That isn’t possible.” He looks contemplative and you wait for him to continue. “Actually, the only time humans have been able to see an angel’s wings, when they aren’t purposefully being displayed, is when the angel and the human are soulmates. I have been alive for millennia, and never encountered a human who can see my wings until now. It is a little unsettling.”

You take in this information and put it away for later. You still aren’t fully convinced this isn’t a dream of some kind.

Standing, you walk over to him “May I touch them? They are very beautiful. I understand if you don’t want me to.” He looks at you and nods his head once. You reach out and slowly touch the feather that is closest to you, with your index finger. You trace the edge of it. You murmur under your breath about how soft they are. He lowers his wing so you can reach more of it and you run your finger along the very top of it, feeling the muscles there and notice the downy feathers peeking out. You tickle these and giggle. You hear a sharp intake of breath and you pull your hand away “Sorry! Sorry!” you say, taking a step back, thinking you’ve crossed a line. **  
**

Castiel has stood up and is very close to you, breathing very shallow and looking at you intently. “It’s ok. I just wasn’t expecting that particular sensation. Please, (y/n). Continue.“ You notice how gravelly and deep his voice became, the more he spoke. Your panties dampen further but you ignore it. You know you should just want to jump his bones, but all you want to do is explore right now. Even if your favorite candle scent seems to get stronger with each passing moment and wafts over you with every feather you touch. The longer you are exposed to it the more you sweat. The more you sweat the more you think about laying down on the floor you are currently standing on. Castiel snorts in amusement.

You should be surprised he knew your name, but you aren’t. Either he read your mind or he got it from your wallet. He smirks. You suspect he got it from your mind. He nods at you. You giggle because you are pretty sure he has been listening to your internal monolog this whole time. From your going over what happened earlier, to the fanfiction you read that resembles this world. He probably knows you looked up cases this very morning, like you do every morning, just to feel connected to the fictional characters you have grown to love so much. A tiny smile curves the edge of Castiel’s mouth, making your knees grow a little weak.

“I could reach them better if you were sitting on the bed. I’d like to look at them up close, if that’s ok? I’ve never encountered this before and I just want to run my fingers through them. They are so beautiful and perfect.”

Castiel hesitates for a moment, cheeks turning pink at the compliment. He composes himself and then removes his trench coat, jacket, and tie, and sits down in the center of the bed.

You join him, your knees touching his. He tilts his wings towards you so you can reach them better. You raise your hand and run your fingertips along the inside of his left wing, noticing that the feathers not used for flight were tiny. They were the size of the feathers that cover the chest and head of a small bird. You also noticed ones for flight were almost as long as your arm. There were various sizes in between but aside from the down feathers, these were the size extremes. You stick your index finger in between the small feathers and touch skin and scratch like you do your pet bird at home. His wings start to vibrate slightly and his breathing has changed. You ask him “Is this okay? I know birds like to be scratched but I wasn’t sure if it was the same or not. I can stop if you like”

His expression darkens and he looks you in the eyes, leaning even closer. Your breath hitches in your throat as the the smell gets stronger and his chest touches yours when he exhales “Please, do not stop”. **  
**

You place your other hand on his shoulder as heat pools in your belly again. Your body, from the hips down, is start to ache. You squeeze your legs together, without realizing it. You continue to scratch, moving through the feathers. You notice one is crooked and without thinking, you gently move it back into place smoothing its edges. You do this several times, until finally, Castiel sharply inhales again and his eyes are closed. You lean up further, to reach the parts behind his shoulders and when you do, his nose is very close to your’s. He opens his eyes and looks down at your mouth. You lick your lips and turn bright red. You reach, to move further into his wings, and he grabs your wrist, looking like he might devour your mouth with his. Your arousal is so strong, even you can smell it. You lean into him a little more, as his other hand finds your hip, and tilt your head slightly, giving him permission to kiss you.

A throat clears, off to the side, and you both startle and look over. Dean is looking over at the two of you with a smug expression on his face, leaning against the doorway into the room. Castiel narrows his eyes at Dean but without missing a beat, he kisses the inside of your wrist and brings your hand down to your side. You scoot back a little and look between the two of them. Heat pools at your center, more, as your brain finally registers what all just happens and both men stiffen as the smell of your arousal makes its way around the room.

Sam walks in and stops mid stride as he smells it too.

Panic starts to set in as all three eyes on you start to darken, and their nostrils start to flare, taking in the scent of you. Like you are a fresh meal for a starving man. The smell of their arousal assaults your nose. It is such a delicious scent. Something in you is telling you to  _run!_  To  _hide!_  But the part of you who has loved these men since you first read about them in your books, wants to see this through. You know they won’t hurt you. You know they belong to you.  _Belong to me? Me? Fluffy, fat, short, nobody me? These men are perfect even with their scars and their stubble…,_ your mind trails off for a second.

Just as you were about to say something, pain in your lower belly seizes you and you fall over on your side, and groan. Everyone moves at once, to be by your side to see if you are ok.

The first thing you noticed is that everywhere they touched your skin, it felt like electricity. The second thing you noticed is that you couldn’t get enough friction between your legs. The third thing you noticed is that you were so wet it was seeping out of your panties and slowly making its way down your thighs. The fourth thing you noticed is that the longer you were there with their hands on you, the stronger their scent got, the less pain you experienced in your belly, and the closer their faces got to your skin.

“I need… Fuck, I’ve read the fanfiction, I know what I need but that also doesn’t make sense because only one of you should smell like this and all of you scent like a combination of smells that make my favorite candle.” You look at their faces and realization ripples from one to the other like a wave. You sit up again and notice that none of them have removed their hands from your body. You realize you don’t want them to remove them. You look up at Castiel “Can you read my mind, Angel? I’m scared about what comes next” He looks at you and nods.

“Do not be afraid, (y/n). We will take care of you.” Sam and Dean draw in a breath, at the sound of your name, as if it the most beautiful music they have ever heard. Castiel touches your forehead and everyone hangs on to you and to him. You close your eyes as a blue light envelopes your body and you feel like you will float away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feedback is the life's blood that keeps me going.


	4. Fantasy Island, Chapter Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things begin to heat up between (Y/n), Sam, Dean, and Castiel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had fun writing this chapter. I had fun writing all the smut for the story lol But the first one was the funnest because it sets the tone. :)

When you open your eyes, you realize you are in another room. One identical to the room you were just in, but the bed in this one is much larger. You notice things on the various shelves and on the desk that tell you this is Sam’s room. You are in the middle of the bed and they are surrounding you. Their hands touching you, everywhere. Even Castiel’s wings are brushing against your skin. You sigh heavily. **  
**

“Alphas” you say, “I need you to touch me more. All over. Please.” Without hesitation, Castiel touches your face and your clothes disappear. Everyone else’s clothes disappear as well. The sudden change in temperature has you sighing with relief. They all stop and look down at you. You want to cover your body, because you know you aren’t exactly thin, and these men are perfect and beautiful and you don’t want to offend them.

Somehow, Dean senses this change in your mood and grabs your wrist before you can cover your belly. “No need for that, sweetheart. You are beautiful the way you are. No need to hide yourself. We wouldn’t be here if we didn’t want you.” You nod, tears brimming your eyes. No one has ever looked at you the way they are looking at you now.

Pain moves through your body as your heat reminds you that is there and needs to be tamed. You whine. “ _Please. Please touch me._  I need…” and you groan as you lose your words. 

At once, your breath is taken away as Castiel takes one breast into his mouth, Sam takes the other, and Dean, who is behind you, releases your wrist and snakes his hand around your hip and makes his way down your mound, tickling the delicate curls there, as he trails kisses and nibbles across your shoulders and upper back. You gasp and moan as the teeth rubbing against your nipples starts to work you up. You buck your hips against Dean’s hand. **  
**

You lean against him, feeling his hardness against your body. You grab his wrist and push his hand further between your legs. Like it was scripted, all four of you moan at the same time. Your body tingling as you are devoured by the three of them. As Castiel and Sam tease the tips of your nipples with their tongues and teeth, Dean is moving his fingers over your bundle of nerves. He dips his fingers lower to get at the slick that seems to be dripping out of you at this point. He rubs his finger over your clit again, rubbing circles. Your moans become louder as the coil in your belly begins to tighten. He dips his finger lower again, tracing your entrance. “Please Dean. Don’t tease. Please….” The smell of your arousal is filling the room and affecting everyone, including you. He growls in your ear as he moves your legs further apart. He slides a finger inside and you moan, loudly, at the sensation. The tip of his finger brushes against the patch of nerves and your body begins to shake with pleasure.

Your moans and whines become desperate as your oragasm continues to build. The other two work their teeth and tongues more. Their hands are everywhere. Touching. Teasing. Everyone is naked and no one is embarrassed. It helps that all eyes are on you and their hands dance around each other like this was choreographed before this began. Dean uses his thumb to press against your clit as he adds a second finger, and pumps more.

Panting and mumbling obscenities, your orgasm overtakes you and you throw your head back and yell “ALPHAS!” Dean’s hand is drenched in your slick. He rubs you, slowing down as you come down from your high. When he stops, he takes his fingers to his mouth. As soon as his hand is gone, Castiel’s hand takes its place. He slowly and gently dips a finger in and you whimper. He does nothing but draw it out and bring it to his lips. Sam repeats this motion. In turn, all three moan at your taste. Each murmuring about how good you taste. This makes you blush.

At once, all three release their hold on you and you slump to the bed. The orgasm was nice but it wasn’t enough to make your symptoms stop. Pain ripples through your belly. “Please… I need…” you pause. You aren’t sure who you want to take first and you don’t want to hurt anyone’s feelings. You know that despite the rules of this universe, if each bites you during a knot and claims you, you will belong to all three, once the third has bitten. You look at Castiel. Pleading with him to understand.

Castiel speaks first “She is afraid that the two she does not pick to knot her first, will have hurt feelings. All three of us are her Alpha. All three of us needs to knot and claim her. She is afraid. She is scared to be linked to us forever since she is not technically from here.”

You whimper, panting with need. Longing to have them inside you. To feel connected through the claiming bite. **  
**

Dean speaks next “It doesn’t matter who you pick, sweetheart. We know we are yours and you are our’s. We will not be sad, angry, or hurt. It just means we get to enjoy you more since we aren’t leaving until all three of us claim you. This feels right.”

Sam speaks “We will take care of you, don’t worry.”

You look around feeling the heat from their bodies and watching their eyes worship you like you are their first drink of water after a very long day in a very hot desert. You utter one word “Cas”.

In one swift motion you are flat on the bed, Sam and Dean are on either side of you, waiting for your permission to touch you again. Castiel waits, cock head resting at your entrance, waiting for your permission to enter your body. You buck your hips and whine.

Castiel slowly eases into your entrance and you groan as the delicious burn from his stretch moves through your core. You reach up where you can see his wings. You thread your fingers through the feathers at the base and with a hiss of pleasure, Castiel drives his hips into you, driving home. You call out as he hits your g-spot hard. Sam and Dean look completely lost at this. Confusion crossing their faces as they look at your hands moving through.. Well… nothing, and pleasure crossing Castiel’s face.

“Uh, what’s happening right now? Dean asks. You look over at him and then to Castiel, who nods.

“I’m touching the base of his wings. I can see them. I’m surprised you can’t since we all are apparently mates. Castiel, maybe you should show them?”

He nods. He reaches to cover your eyes with his hand and instructs Sam and Dean to cover theirs as well. They do. A bright light hits the room and fades. He grunts and moves his shoulders a little, stretching. Everyone hears the rustle of moving feathers. He tells them to open their eyes. Sam and Dean both gasp, since they have only ever seen his wings in shadows. They are beautiful. Black like raven’s feathers, with the same color shifts of blues, greens, and deep purples, as the light shifts across them.

Instinctively, Sam and Dean both place one hand under your back and slowly reach for Castiel’s wings. You buck your hips against Castiel’s, again, and he begins to move. As everyone’s hands reach his wings, Castiel moans. You begin to stroke the base of them as best you can and he devours your mouth with his. Tongue tasting every part of your mouth.  With every stroke of your hands on his wings, Castiel thrusts into your heat, driving the head of his cock against your g-spot. You moan and pant and whine. Uttering everyone’s name as well as saying “alpha” over and over. You can feel Castiel’s grace snake out from his body, wrapping itself around your clit, causing you to buck your hips more, to meet his. Your legs begin to tremble with the stimulation. Your moans and whines get louder as your orgasm builds.

He can feel it coming. “Don’t hold back, (y/n). Let me hear you cum. I need to hear you.” You blush as Castiel’s words. Not expecting such a pleading demanding tone from the angel. **  
**

Sam and Dean begin to writhe and groan in pleasure. Castiel smirks at this. He looks around at the two men on either side of him, hands buried in his wings, and smiles. As your’s and his climax climbs together, his hips lose rhythm and become erratic. You can feel his knot beginning to swell as he moves inside you. As the sensation takes over your body, you notice Sam and Dean seem to be responding as well.

As you shout “Alpha!” to the heavens, you and Castiel cum at the same time. His knot locking inside you as his seed spills, filling you deeply and coating your walls. His mouth biting down on your neck at your pulse point, drawing blood, biting deeper to ensure it scars forever. He runs his tongue across the wound, lapping your spilled blood from your skin, moaning quietly at your taste.. Electricity seems to surge through your body as the connection to the angel is complete. You can now feel the secret Castiel is keeping, that he is about to reveal. You smile up at him. Waiting.

Followed shortly behind, each with one hand locked inside Castiel’s wings, the other digging into the flesh of your back,  Sam and Dean are both shouting obscenities and coming all over themselves and the, bed. A look of shock and awe crosses both of their faces as they release both you and the wings, and fall back on the bed, panting.

Locked inside your body, Castiel looks down at you and smiles, satisfied with this outcome. He leans down and kisses you, sweetly. Deeply. And lovingly.

As everyone catches their breath, Sam climbs off the bed to get a towel. Castiel is still on top of you, connected at your hips, unable to move too much. After Sam cleans up the mess he made, Castiel slowly rolls your bodies until you are both on your sides. Sam lays back down, next to you.

Dean is first to speak, “What the hell was that?! That was amazing! I came without.. Without anything touching me. But it felt like I could feel her around me. Every noise she made… it was like I was inside her myself. How?”

Sam finally speaks up “I felt it too. It was amazing. I thought I was losing my mind!”

Castiel smirks, “When you touched me, while touching (Y/n), I was able to use my grace and reach out and touch both of you. I didn’t want you to be left out. I got the idea from (y/n). I tapped into her thoughts and used my grace to mimic the feeling of her walls. She could feel the three of us at once, through my grace.”

Sam and Dean both look at Castiel in awe. Both looking like they wanted to say something but changed their minds.

Castiel’s wings are safely tucked against his back, but only you can see them now. Its so that after Dean cleans up, he can lay beside Castiel and fit on the bed. Sam presses his front to your back, and wraps his arm around you. Dean reaches over Castiel, and holds you as best he can. This time, you all sigh with relief. **  
**

You smile “I think we should nap while I wait for Castiel’s knot to go down. Something tells me we are going to need it.”

Everyone makes a noise of agreement as you all settle down to sleep, in a tangle of hands and limbs and wings. The feeling of your heat subsiding, for now. You can feel your pulse moving against the mark on your shoulder. A feeling of home and connected washes over you, as you fall asleep to the feeling of strong heartbeats slowly syncing up with yours.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feedback is the life's blood that keeps me going.


	5. Fantasy Island, Chapter Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Y/n)'s heat continues and she battles it in the only way she know how. She bonds closer with her new partners, and life begins to feel really great.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was a little tough to finalize. I hope you enjoy it. :)

You whimper in your sleep as the symptoms of your heat returns. Pain begins to spread in your lower belly. It manifests as a monster hurting you in a dream. Castiel shows up and kills the monster. He wraps his arms around you, in the dream, and whispers in your ear “It’s time to wake up now, our Omega” **  
**

Your eyes flutter open, as you come to your senses. You are greeted with Castiel smiling at you, and Dean peeking at you over Castiel’s shoulder. You giggle at how cute he looks with his tanned chin casually resting on the pailer arm of the angel. It feels like the closer you get to being claimed by all three of them, that their boundaries for causal affection seem to break down a little. A realization that warms your heart.

“Was I making noise in my sleep? My pain is picking up again.” You whimper again.

Dean nods at you and reaches over Castiel and cups your face. “Cas told me what was happening and I told him that you would probably be ok if he helped.”

You smile again, “Yeah, I was being attacked by a monster and it hurt me. I guess that’s how the pain was manifesting. Cas killed it. Then I heard him whisper in my ear.”

Snoring quietly against your neck, you feel Sam’s grip on you tighten, as you adjust your body. You let out a little moan as his hand presses against your belly and you involuntarily grind into him a little.

He immediately stops snoring “I’m up! I’m up!”

You giggle again “I can tell”.

He blushes deeply. You can feel the warmth of his face against your skin. Everyone laughs at your joke and the air in the room seems much lighter.

Castiel has long since withdrawn his knot from your body. Slick and his release ease out of you. A cramp hits you and you groan in pain, grinding harder against Sam’s growing erection.

Dean chimes in “I know who’s next.” And everyone laughs again.

Dean and Castiel get up so you and Sam can scoot to the middle of the bed. You get on your knees and he situated himself behind you, with your legs between his. He grinds into you and you moan. Your voice has deepened a little as your lust takes over. “Sam,” you whisper. “Sam please. I need your knot.”

With a growl, he slowly leans you forward so your hands drop to the bed. He reaches beneath you and sinks one finger into your heat and wiggles it around until you moan. Your walls flutter around his finger as it teases your sweet spot. “Cas, I’d like to try something. Can you help me prep her with your grace? I bet it would feel amazing. Can you connect to us so we can feel it too?”

He nods. “Yes, but you have to touch my wings and her back at the same time. That seems important. Everyone needs to closed their eyes again, so I can bring them forward.” Castiel situates himself in front of you, so his wing bases can be reached easily. Since you are bent over, your face is very close to his lap. In this position, you are the only one unable to touch his wings. A thought that makes you a little sad. He reaches out to cover Sam and Dean’s eyes with his hands. You drop your head to one of Castiel’s legs. The room fills with a bright light again and once more, the room is filled with the sound of feathers rustling against each other. He removes his hands and you look up at his beautiful body and groan. You can always see his wings, but they always seem more brilliant once he presents them to the room. This makes you smile warmly at him, with love and adoration in your eyes. He smiles back, mirroring the expression.

Dean moves closer to you, and touches your back. You notice that your back is a little more sensitive than it was before. Sam grabs your back again too. This causes your skin to tingle in ways it never had before. You shiver at the sensation. The second Sam and Dean grab his wings and Castiel snakes his grace to your pussy, your thoughts about not being able to touch his wings, fly out the window. The sensation is almost overwhelming. You do the only thing you have a mind to. You grab Castiel’s cock and pull it into your mouth. All four of you groan in pleasure as you all connect.

You focus on the taste and feel of his skin against your tongue. The sweet tangy flavor of his precum, and the slight saltiness of his skin. You try to keep your focus while Castiel uses his grace to stretch you for Sam. Sam is still using his fingers as well, and you moan around Castiel, as they both touch your g-spot over and over and stretch your walls slightly. Slick drips around Sam’s fingers and you moan some more, while you move your mouth along Castiel’s length. He lets out a moan of his own.The delicious burn of their movements igniting your lust some more.

You are thankful for this. Not only for the sensation, because your orgasm is building at a rapid pace… but something you noticed about fanfiction writers is that the universal truth is that Sam is well endowed. Well over average. To the point that his cock size is something of a meme. They weren’t wrong. And since he was an Alpha in this universe, it was even bigger than you imagined. Not so big that it was comical. Just… big.

Everyone is making noise at the sensations they are feeling. Dean and Sam are both panting hard, as if they are already inside you. Dean pumps his hard cock as he feels your walls flutter around Castiel’s grace. Sam begins to sweat as the sensations seem to take over. Everyone is getting close. You know this because Castiel’s member goes stiff for a second. You immediately back off. You don’t want him to cum just yet. You let his cock go with a pop. As soon as your mouth lets go of Castiel, you feel his grace pull away from your entrance for a moment.

“Please. I hate begging. I need this. I think I am ready. Sam. Knot me. Now please” You are almost sobbing with need.

Everyone stops moving as Sam releases Castiel’s wing and guides his throbbing cock into your soaked folds. He swipes the head of his cock back and forth, coating himself in your juices. He slowly eases into your entrance. Once the tip is far enough in that he doesn’t need to guide it, he grabs the wing again and slowly slides in further. Everyone groans or hisses as this happens. As if they are fucking your pussy too. You begin to feel very full, causing the scent of your arousal to float around the room like a thick fog.

Once he is as far in as he can go, he stops moving. Castiel’s grace dances across your skin once more, and rubs against your most sensitive areas. Once you adjust to Sam’s size you wiggle your hips a little. Sam takes his hand that was on your back and pulls you up from being on all fours and pulls you to him so your back is against his chest. You yell out in surprise pleasure as the movement causes the head of his cock to brush against your cervix causing slick to drench his cock and run down his balls. The smell of your arousal fills the room even more, making everyone’s nose flare and growl under their breaths. A noise that makes your insides quiver with need. He snakes his hand in between your bodies so he is touching your back in some way. You notice the tingling returns. As if on queue, his fingers and Dean’s fingers, seem to dig into your flesh. Almost like they are grasping for something, almost as if they can feel the tingling as well. This causes you to moan louder.

Slowly he starts to move the two of you together. The pace is agonizingly slow but perfect in every way. Everyone around you is coming undone and the sounds coming from the room are sinful at best. With each movement and thrust, the dance of your bodies get you closer and closer to your orgasm. The tip of his cock barely moving but still brushing against your g-spot and hitting your cervix in a sensation unlike anything you have ever felt before.

You gasp as your release gets close. You tell him. He replies “Not yet, baby girl. I am almost there.” You melt at his sweet tones and soft touches. Whining as your orgasm continues to build. Finally you feel his knot forming. The walls of your pussy fluttering against him trying to grab onto the parts of him you need most.

“Cum for me, (y/n). Cum for me our Omega.” And just like that your orgasm triggers. As you cry out for Sam, your cum running out of your body making a mess of the bed, his knot forms, locking you in place, his cum filling you. He bites down right next to where Castiel left his mark. You all grunt in response, feeling the connection grow stronger. He draws blood and bites deeper. Swiping his tongue over the wound to soothe the sting.

As you come down from your high, Dean’s grip on you tightens and he yells out as he cums all over himself and the bed. Followed by Castiel, making sure he aims right for your beautiful breasts. You feel your walls flutter around Sam’s knot at the sensation and everyone grunts as a tiny orgasm waves over you as you feel their releases. Sam calls out, as he feels your insides tremor around his knot, causing one final spurt to coat your walls.

Panting, everyone tries to catch their breath. Castiel hisses as everyone releases his wings. He is growing to really enjoy the sensation of being touched there. He withdraws his grace and everyone lets go of your body.

You speak first, “Is it just me but every time one of you bites me our connection gets stronger? I know that Cas’s grace connects us, but the connections seems to grow with each bite. I can almost feel you, Dean. At first I thought it was your smell. But as soon as Sam bit me, I could feel the edges of… well.. You. Probably because you are related. I’m not sure. I really like how it feels and I can’t wait until you Claim me. I knew that claiming would connect us. I just didn’t know it would feel like this.”

“(Y/n), I think it is because we are your True Mates. I don’t know how all three of us are. But I have a theory I am not quite ready to share yet. I want to wait until Dean claims you, to see if I’m right. I don’t want to get anyone’s hopes up and be completely wrong.” Castiel looks you in the eyes and kisses you when he finishes speaking. In turn, the other two kiss you deeply as well.

Castiel snaps his fingers and everyone is relatively sweat free and clean of cum. Dean stands, and pats Castiel on the shoulder in a thank you. He swipes a pair of Sam’s baggy sweatpants. “I am gonna go order us some food and get some water. I will be right back.” **  
**

“I want some Chinese! Get like everything not spicy, on the menu” you call out. He laughs as he walks to the kitchen.

Carefully, Castiel helps you and Sam lay on your sides, so not to cause either any pain. You drift off, as you did before. Castiel on the side Sam is lying, and leaving space for Dean to lay against you, when he returns from getting the food.

45 mins go by and Sam gently shakes you and lets you know there’s food. Groggily you sit up as Dean hands you a plate. You, Sam, and Dean dig into the food sighing contentedly. Castiel sits at the foot of the bed, watching you all eat, with a look of pure admiration and love on his face. He grabs a plate of food and joins you in your meal.

As you eat, you notice your back has begun to feel a little heavy. Like you are wearing a bag strapped to your back. You mean to ask Castiel about it, but are distracted by the fact that Sam and Dean both insist on feeding you tidbits of their food and ask you to do the same. Castiel joins in this and you smile at how cute they are being. Never in your wildest imaginings did you think it could be like this. You are very happy that it is. The feeling of being “home” deepens as the marks on your shoulder scab over. You sigh in bliss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feedback is the life's blood that keeps me going.


	6. Fantasy Island, Chapter Five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The food is eaten, the leftovers and garbage cleared away, and for now, your heat is not burning you up from the inside. You take this opportunity to ask the three of them questions, and have them show you around the Bunker.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the first chapter I didn’t have anything written for. So all of this is fresh and new lol I hope I do it justice. I hope you enjoy it.

“So I have some questions.” you turn to face them, once everything has been cleared away. You wait, while everyone settles back down on the bed. You have one of the sheets draped over your shoulders, and everyone else in various states of undress and modesty, since the heat of the room has dissipated a little. 

“Whatever you want to know, I’m sure we can answer you.”, Sam is the first to respond. You smile at him. His face lights up, highlighting his beautiful eyes and deep dimples. You swoon a little. He chuckles at you and blushes.

Clearing your throat, “Well, in the books, it doesn’t really go into detail about the bunker. The layout, I mean. It's always been a source of frustration to us fans. We don’t have a TV show, yet, to try and piece it together. And the new author isn’t going into detail. Almost like they can’t see into the building. Can you show me around? I’m really curious.” You look around the room and wait for an answer. Dean is the first to move.

He stands and holds his hand out. “I see no problem with that. We can show you around. We hope this will become your home, so you should become familiar with it.” You blush as you take his hand. Once to your feet, you adjust the sheet so its wrapped around your body like you would a towel, ensuring that the ends don’t drag.

Dean walks you out of Sam’s room and he walks you through the residential hallways, Sam and Castiel following close behind. All of the rooms look pretty much the same. Dean explains that some rooms have only single beds, while others have king size beds and that that is basically the only difference. He shows you his room. It looks just like you imagined it. He shows you the room that Castiel likes to hang out in, when he visits. Its pretty bare, and obvious the angel doesn’t spend much time here. The hallways loop and wind and it's hard to keep up with where everything is. 

Eventually you end up in the smallish kitchen. “This room must have been an afterthought. I’ve seen institutions smaller than this place and the kitchens were still larger than this.” you muse out loud. Your three companions laugh a little at your words. 

You look around, nervous. They don’t question your comment about seeing institutions. Castiel wraps his arm around your shoulder. “Its ok, (Y/n), you can tell us in your own time. We won’t judge you. I apologize for reading your surface thoughts. I sometimes can’t help it, and our connection is growing stronger so it is more difficult to shield your mind from mine.” He kisses your temple in apology. The brothers look at you, waiting for you to respond. 

“I might as well tell you. When I was much younger, I had severe depression and behavioral issues. My mom was a single mother and didn’t know how to handle me, so she sent me away to various places to try and get me help. None of it did help. They were glorified prisons for young people. She didn’t know, at the time. And neither did I. And I don’t hold it against her. She was doing what she thought was best. I still have depression issues, and all the fun things that go along with that. But I’m much better than I was.” You shrug in a dismissive manner. 

They all take this as a hint not to show you pity, and you are thankful for it. You smile at them. “Ok, enough of that! Show me the telescope! I gotta see this!” They light up at your enthusiasm and guide you through another door. This passes you through the library a little and you snort at how little it actually holds. Sam shows you the telescope, opening the dome and showing you the controls. “Its daylight now, but once it's dark out, we can look at the sky, if you want.” 

“I’d like that very much. We are so secluded that I bet it would be perfect.” Sam nods in confirmation. 

“Now. Tell me. Why did you snort when you saw the library?” Dean smirks at you, waiting.

“Uh. Well. For a room so large, there aren’t a whole lot of books here. I mean it's practically empty. All the shelves are full, and sure the books are old. But this space could be utilized so much better.” you look at each of the men, waiting for them to respond. When they didn’t, other than Dean snorting in amusement, you continued.

“Have you all thought about setting up a sort of Hunter’s Library? Where you make copies of people’s journals and store them here, so you have more information? And what about an online database? One that is on the darknet, with a password, but hunters can access so that they don’t have to look at obscure library entries to try and find information. This literally could be your US central hub. I know its kinda touchy because this is your legacy and all. But… I mean… There are so many empty rooms, and I’m sure you know people who need a place to stay. This could be a sort of halfway house for teens left orphaned by the life, and hunters who need a home, like you guys. The garage might need to be expanded, tho. But I’m sure you could do it. There is so much more you guys could be doing with this place. I mean you have a gun range, for goodness sake. You guys could eventually retire and become like… I don’t know, teachers. Helping the next generation. Someone has to do the monster killing. And you know that no matter how many people you give “The Speech” to, that people will still hunt, if they feel compelled to. You could make people’s lives safer. That way they aren’t being forced to learn on the fly, and parents are forcing their kids to carry sawed off shotguns before they are old enough to have their first kiss.” your mood turns sour as you remember what John put Sam and Dean through. You understood why he did it, but that doesn’t mean you had to like it. They were left alone a lot. And one time Sam was attached and Dean got blamed, even though he was just a kid, himself.

You thought that when you looked up, Sam and Dean would be angry or offended by the last of your words, because of your tone and referencing the fact that Dean knew how to shoot a sawed off before he even hit puberty. But instead, what greeted you, made your jaw hit the floor. Pride. Sam and Dean were looking at you with pride written all over their faces. 

“That’s some speech, sweetheart. Also, some of that sounds like really good ideas.” He rubs the back of his neck and shuffles his feet in a nervous manner. “I suppose you know about our past? Those books must be way more detailed than we originally thought.” he looks at Sam with a slight scowl. 

Castiel gestures to two of the plush chairs near one of the book cases. Dean goes and grabs two more, so everyone has a seat. When you all are sitting and comfortable, you answer him.

“Yes and no. The first few, spanning what could be the equivalent of 3 tv seasons, ending with you going to hell, Dean… I sobbed, let me tell you… They only just barely touch on your pasts. There was a special book release, from the original author, as a sort of farewell story. It talked about your past, and how you guys survived without your dad, when you were little. It even took all the flashbacks from the other books, and put them in a sort of timeline so it could be read in order. There were like 5 books in the final series. It hinted that there was more to the story, and it wasn’t until a few years later, when the original series was digitized, that someone found that someone else has picked up the stories. They were written in a similar style, but there was a bit missing. Almost like the new author couldn’t quite see the entire picture. So there were a lot of questions, and speculations. People keep trying to figure out who the author is. At first, we treated it like fanfiction. But the language was not that of someone writing fanfiction. See there’s a specific formula, and they didn’t follow it. At all. The stories were written like they were serious novels, just like the original books. Anyways, anytime anyone came close to pinpointing where the new stories were being uploaded to the site from, the site would go down, and a few days later, a new one would go up. All of them with nonsense URLs.” a tiny whine escaped your lips, as the symptoms of your heat began to return.

This conversation was getting interesting. Dean wanted to ask more, but he noticed that your forehead was starting to sweat, and you were starting to shift uncomfortably in your seat. The whine you gave out didn’t go unnoticed, either.

“Sweetheart, why don’t we go back to Sam’s room. You look like you are about to pass out from fever. Cas, can you, you know?” he gestures to the three of you and Castiel nods. 

You brace for the floaty feeling and suddenly Sam’s soft bed was under your body again. You let out a sigh, as the smells of the three men envelops you.

While you were laying there, enjoying the heat of Dean’s body cuddled up to you, something popped into your head from earlier. 

You sit up and address the angel, “Hey, Cas, I have a question. My back. The skin now tingles and I feel heavy. Any idea as to why that is? When I was sitting there eating, the longer I sat, the heavier my shoulders felt. Like I was carrying a bag. Cas, what’s happening to me? I’m a little scared.” you look at him for answers, fear crossing your eyes. Sam and Dean make agreeing noises and you look at each of them, with your eyebrow raised in question.

“Yeah I noticed that i have similar sensations. It gets worse when we are connected during sex… Especially when your grace touches me, Cas.” Sam speaks up first.

“I wasn’t going to say anything, but Sam is right. And when I touched (Y/n)’s shoulder blades, my fingertips tingle. That didn’t start happening until after Sam claimed her. At least for me.”

Sam shakes his head. “I noticed the tingling once we were all touching, before I claimed her.”

Castiel goes to each of you and touches your forehead and seems to read something there. Whatever it was, it startled him, but he wasn’t afraid. Just in shock.

“Well, I think was right about all of this. Remember, earlier, I didn’t want to say what I thought was happening, because I didn’t want to be wrong? Well, I’m not wrong. (Y/n), you aren’t entirely human. I don’t know if you’ve always been this way, or if it happened when you were brought into this world. Or what. But you carry distant traces of angel blood. Less than half. Only enough to affect you if your true mate was a full angel. Some lore calls such beings cherubs. Smaller wings, with less power than full Angels. They can only visit Heaven if an Angel escorts them. That sort of thing. The angel blood doesn’t activate until the person’s angel mate claims them. But I suspect that since you have more than one mate, that the transformation won’t kick in, fully, until Dean claims you, and then you, in turn, claim the three of us. You are already feeling the effects, since its already slowly starting.” He pauses, letting all of this sink in. You go to ask about Sam and Dean when Castiel smirks and goes to answer you before you can speak.

“(Y/n), to answer your question about Sam and Dean, I think they are being affected because they are also your true mates. I am the oldest, so you are affected by me the most. Cherubs have longer lives than regular humans, and since it would be cruel to allow someone’s mates to die before them, by a considerable amount, my guess, is that the claiming connection is affecting them as well. Not just emotionally but physically as well. We will have to see what happens when Dean claims you, and then eventually when we go into our ruts and you claim us back.” he smiles at you, while you sit and think about what he’s said. 

You’ve only ever read this happening one time. A fanfic you read a while back, about Castiel and a reader insert, in the similar universe as this one. But no one else writes this in so you didn’t think it was widely accepted as possible. Angel hybrids are something of a taboo species, in the Supernatural book realm, so you weren’t sure how your Hunter mates would feel about all of this.

While you sit and think about all the information, you watch Sam and Dean think all this information over. Sam, you knew, was more sympathetic towards non-humans. Dean, not so much. He wasn't completely unreasonable about it, but it was enough to make you worry. Plus, he hadn’t claimed you, yet, so the bond wasn’t as strong with him, yet. At least, if he rejected you, it wouldn’t hurt nearly as bad, as if he had claimed you. But you knew that any rejection from a mate could potentially be fatal, even if you had more than one mate to pick up the slack.

You are about to excuse yourself from the room, too afraid of their decision about you, to let them decide something that will break your heart, when you feel a hand brush your face. Apparently you had started crying, and Dean was the first to notice. “Sweetheart, is this because of me? Are you afraid I’ll reject you, now that i know you aren’t fully human?” You nod him, tears streaming down your face. “It-it-its not like you’ve claimed me yet. You could walk away.” You stammer out and break into even louder sobs at the idea of him walking away from you.

He wrapped his arm around you and pulls you into him, cradling the back of your head as you cling to him and cry a little harder. “Oh sweetheart! No. I’m not going anywhere. From what I can tell, you also just found this out and from your reaction to it, you are as uncertain as we are about it. We all are affected by this. I will admit, I am a little scared.” You tense up, under his touch, afraid of his next words. He must have sensed this because he hastily adds,  “I’m not afraid of  _ you _ . I’m not afraid of me, or of Sam. I’m just scared of the unknown. Of what this might mean for our future together. That’s all. This is literally uncharted territory for me, for us. I am not going to abandon you, just because things are weird. So don’t worry your pretty self about that. We are in this for the long haul, you understand me?” You nod against his chest, sniffling as you try to stop crying.

“I’m sorry. I’m such a mess. This is just so much to take in. I know we just met, but I can’t lose you. Any of you” you look up at Dean, as more tears run down your face.

“None of that, now. We are ok. You aren’t going to lose any of us, ok?” he brushes the last of the tears from your face and leans down and kisses you deeply, as you nod. His tongue brushes your lips, asking permission to go further. You moan as you let his tongue slip into your mouth. A deep growl rumbles from his chest. 

He pulls you back, looking you in the eyes. “Uh. Before we go any further, how about the two of us go take a shower together and have some one on one time, ok? Just be you and me, before your heat symptoms fully kick back in. Let me reassure you that I am genuine in my feelings?” he looks at Castiel and Sam, waiting for their approval. You see them nod. You wrap your arms around Dean’s neck and makes noises of agreement. He hugs you tighter and you feel Castiel touch the back of your head. You bury your face in Dean’s shoulder as the room goes bright and you feel like you are floating, once more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feedback is the life's blood that keeps me going.


	7. Fantasy Island, Chapter Six

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After hearing some heavy news, (Y/n) and Dean agree on some one on one bonding time, away from the others. He reassures her, he isn’t going anywhere, and she gains a little more faith in her 3rd mate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had fun imagining all the scars Dean might have. I even made up a few that don’t really fall in line with what’s going on in the show. I like to pretend that Reader hadn’t read all of the stories yet so she didn’t know about some of them. Also, she says something to Dean. Something that I think Dean needed to hear from someone that wasn’t his family. He deserves to have this. I love this chapter.

Within a few seconds, your feet hit cold tile. Your arms are still around Dean and he’s holding you close to his body. You can feel the warmth of him through your sheet. He pulls back and caresses your face between his two hands, making sure you look him in the eyes as he speaks.

“I know we haven’t known each other for very long. But I feel connected to you in ways I have never experienced before. And while part of me wants to run and hunt, because that’s what I do... I know, deep in my heart, that that is not the right course of action for us. You are no threat to me… I have no reason to fear you. You have been nothing but honest and forthcoming with us, and I trust you. I don’t want to lose you. If that means we have to learn how this works, together, then so be it.” He kisses you deeply, pouring all his emotions into it. You sigh in relief.

“Dean, I’m still scared. All I know about you, I learned from the books. I know that is only a glimpse of the man you are. You are so much more than what those books portray. But I’m already insecure about myself. First, I was fat, and alone. Now, not only am I fat, I’m not even human. And I just worry that heat chemicals and claiming bites aren’t going to be enough to make you.. Any of you… to want to stay long term. Maybe Cas, since he is an angel. But you and Sam. I don’t want you to eventually start to worry if you should be chaining me up in the basement… and not for fun reasons either.” You look down at your feet, shuffling nervously. Unsure what else to say, tears trail down your face again. Dean cups your cheek again and wipes the tears away on that side.

“Sweetheart, stop it. The smell of your heat might have been what started all of this. But I wanted to claim you the second I smelled your scent circle around my car. Almost like your soul called out to mine. It startled me. I’d never felt that attracted to an Omega before. You are strong, and beautiful. I don’t think you are beautiful, because chemicals tell me you are beautiful. You are beautiful because I can see it with my own eyes. So what if you are fat. You can be both fat and beautiful. There are no rules against those two things existing in the same body. It doesn’t matter if I am the first man to tell you that, without any motives behind it, except hope. Hope that you will believe me. It doesn’t make it any less true.” he kisses you again, before you can say anything else. Then adds, “Now. Let's get into the shower. This bathroom is cold and I feel gross. I’m sure your heat symptoms will return soon enough and I don’t want to rush my time with you.”

You nod at him and let him lead you to one of the large stalls in the back of the bathroom. Once there, he turns the water on. “I will go get some supplies. Towels, washcloths, body wash, shampoo, conditioner. I will right back. Go ahead and get into the shower and adjust the water to where you want it. The shower head has settings so if its too strong on your skin you can change it.” you give him a chaste kiss on the lips, before he leaves the main part of the bathroom and enters a smaller room off to the side. 

You drop your sheet to the floor and climb into the stall and let the powerful water pressure hit your skin. You adjust the water so its as hot as your skin can take it without being painful and you turn around and face away from the spray, letting the water hit the back of your head and running down your body. You are running your hands down your body, enjoying the heat loosening sore muscles, trying to let the built up stress go down the drain with the water. 

You are so lost in thought that you don’t hear Dean get into the stall in front of you, so that when you heard him open a shampoo bottle, it nearly startles you out of your skin. “Dean you startled me!” you swat at his arm and laugh. 

He grins at you. “Sorry, sweetheart. I thought I was being loud enough. What were you thinking so hard about?”

You hesitate. “Uh… well. Babies. My future here. How we are going to work as a family. I know that an Omega is most fertile during their heats and that pregnancy is almost guaranteed if an Omega is in heat and the Alpha is in rut… I don’t know. I want kids but I feel like if I was… you know” you gesture at your belly “that it would ruin everything. We all just met.” You sigh heavily.

Dean turns your body away from him and pulls you close to him so that the water is still hitting our body but missing your face. You go to ask him what he’s doing, but before you can ask, he is squirting shampoo into his hand and massaging it into your hair. You moan at how good it feels.

“That is a heavy line of thinking, (Y/n). But you know what. We are kinda wired to want pups. We know the risks and still, we didn’t use condoms. If you are, we will cross that bridge when we get to it. And the three of us will do whatever you want to do, ok? But we will talk about it as a family and decide what is best, together. I worry about raising kids in this life. But we will be way better than those who came before us. It's what me and Sammy fight for, every day. Above all else, we will not abandon you, just because something gets difficult.” As he finishes his little speech, he pushes you under the spray of the water and helps you rinse your hair. He then repeats his actions, but with conditioner.

“Dean that feels amazing. Thank you. You don’t have to do that.” 

He quietly laughs. “Sweetheart, this is about you. I am here to answer any of your questions. To help put any of your fears to rest. To try and show you that I mean what I say. This isn’t just instincts with me. It isn’t just pretty smells and great sex. I am actually falling for you. That scares me a little because… well… I’m sure you know I don’t think I deserve happiness in life because of all the shit in my past. Hell and all that. But with you, it's different. You make me feel things I never thought I ever would. Plus, I’ve only known you for a day. Not even a full day, yet. Its weird. I just know you were made for me. We were meant to be together. And I don’t feel any different about that, knowing that Sam and Cas are also your True Mates. Its like… Its almost like it couldn’t be any other way. I mean look at me! I’m talking about my feelings here. I never do that!” He sighs in slight frustration. 

Your body tenses up at the sound and he turns you back around to face him “Oh honey, no. I’m not frustrated with you. I just don’t like being thrust head first into weird situations. I feel like I been caught in public with my pants down.” You blush and glance down his body, briefly, and then blush deeper. He stands a little taller, opening his arms a little, letting you look him over. He has a big grin on his face. “Go ahead. Drink me in. I don’t mind.” He almost preens under your gaze.

This is the first time you’ve been able to really take in what any of them look like. Dean’s hair is light brown with gold undertones, but is darker, since its wet. His eyes are the perfect shade of green. The light making them shimmer. You can see flecks of gold and darker flecks of green sprinkled throughout. His gorgeous eyes are framed with gorgeous lashes. His skin is perfectly tanned. His face is only slightly darker than the rest of his upper body. You can tell he works outside in the sun, shirtless, because from the hips down his is paler than the rest. Not so much that it looks funny, but it's noticeable. Freckles speckle his shoulders, smaller ones dot his cheeks and nose. He is covered in scars. Slashes, gashes, tiny cuts, and any thing in between. You can tell where his anti-possession tattoo had to be redone, since there was a long jagged scar running through it. You can see where it was crudely sewn back together. His muscles are solid, toned, but aren’t super defined. He is build like a brick wall. You swoon when you can see them ripple under his skin, as he moves. 

You touch his arm where the hand print scar use to be, noticing that it is the least scarred spot on his body. Next you touch a particularly gruesome scar running along his hip and wrapping down his leg. Almost like someone hit him with a whip that wrapped around his leg and jerked hard enough to break skin. Probably some creature or something. It’s raised and red. He winces under your touch. “Yeah that one still smarts. I thought I was going to lose my leg. This is one that Cas couldn’t heal because he was dealing with something in Heaven. I had to be hospitalized. It’s almost a year old. I almost died. If it weren’t for Sam, sewing me up like lightning and speeding all the way to the hospital, I would have. The bruising under the skin was really bad. A vein was nicked that Sam couldn’t get to. There wasn’t time. But closing the skin put pressure on it and that helped. I even had to go to physical therapy to relearn how to walk. I still limp when I’m not in public. I don’t need the monsters thinking they can one up me. It has gotten better though.”

You look at him with awe on your face. And a little bit of sadness and fear. Some of the scars are really really gnarly and you know that those were also instances where Cas couldn’t help and he had to spend time in the hospital. It didn’t take away from his beauty. Contrary, in fact. It told his life’s story, which was a beautiful one. One of heroics. One that saved people. 

“Can you turn around? I want to see the rest.” You ask him, with caution in your voice. You were a little scared at what awaits you, since he probably didn’t spend a lot of time inspecting his back and couldn’t sew up those wounds so you know Sam had to.

He nods and turns. You gasp. What greets you is a long scar that looks almost like he was hit with lightening. It was the same color as the rest of his skin but it was raised. “What the fuck happened here?” You ask, shock in your voice.    


“Oh shit, I forgot about that. Yeah, that was… I actually was hit by lightning one time. It was a monster thing. See it didn’t hit the top of my head and go out of my feet. It actually hit me like a bolt or a spear, starting from my shoulder and slicing down my back and hitting the ground off to my hip. I felt like I was freezing and burning at the same time. Some pagan god or some shit, wasn’t happy about what me and Sam were doing at the time. I am just happy it wasn’t Zeus or Odin. I’m pretty sure I’d be dead. They healed the wound closed, leaving this scar behind as a reminder. It never hurt after that, and even looks like the oldest scar I have. But it's actually only a few months old.” You run your fingers lightly down his back, down the length of it. Dean shivers and his skin dots with goosebumps. You giggle a little at his reaction. 

Surprising, there weren’t that many other scars on his back side, except the one on his leg, that really did start on the front of his hip and wrap around his leg all the way down to his knee. It sorta cut across his ass muscle and moved every time he shuffled his feet. 

“Dean, you really are beautiful. From the scars to the freckles. Gods, even your eyes. Everything about you is beautiful.” You blush at this confession. He also blushes.

“No one has ever said that to me. Most people who see me naked are afraid to say anything about the scars. Almost like they either fear them or are ashamed for me.” he shrugs in a dismissive way. Sadness hits your eyes and he looks at you in a questioning manner, almost as if he can feel your mood. 

“These scars tell a story,” You explain, as you run your fingers along the various scars on his chest. “They tell of your bravery and your strength. You are a hero, Dean. I know you can’t tell everyone you meet what you do, so they can’t know what these all mean.” You rest your hands on his chest and look him in the eyes. “But you need to know that. What you do matters. This is a war. War is ugly and painful. And yeah you made mistakes. But a lot of the big ones? You were tricked into. Like the thing in Hell, and not being able to stop Lilith’s death. And don’t get me started on your stent as a Demon or your entire time with the Mark of Cain. Everything. Even the bad stuff. Has lead to this moment, right here, right now. I look at the man before me and I see nothing but a warrior. A hero. A savior. A beautiful soul deserving of happiness, love, and safety. You deserve to be reminded that its ok to make mistakes. You deserve to have someone hold you when you can’t save everyone. To tell you that it's ok to not be ok, sometimes. To make you laugh. To make you smile. To put you in your place when things get too much. All of it. You are perfect the way you are, flaws and all. And gods I can’t believe I am saying all of this. But I have loved you since that first book. I mean as much as any fan can love a fictional character. Lucky me that not only are you not fictional, but you are my True Mate. So I can be all that for you. Because you deserve it. Truly you do.”

Almost before you could finish the last word, Dean’s mouth has crashed into your’s, the force of it makes you stumble back against the wall. Air escapes your lungs as you land. You then gasp because the wall isn’t as warm as the rest of the air around you. His lips part, against yours and you feel him lick your mouth a little, almost begging you to part your mouth to him. You do. He has kissed you more than once, before this moment. But for some reason, not only does it feel different, it tastes different. He cups your face with one hand, while his lips and tongue move against yours like he’s consuming his last meal. Every time he pauses, you breath in through your nose, inhaling his scent. Its strong. Arousal, love, and something you can’t quite place, floats around the stall. It isn’t until he breaks the kiss that you realize that the other scent was gratitude. Dean was crying… And not just the manly single perfect tear. Full on streams. He wasn’t sobbing. But the look on his face was one you’d never expected: Joy. He was crying happy tears.

“I didn’t know what to say so I had to kiss you.” Is all he says. You smile back at him and caress his face. “It’s ok, Dean. I promise.” You look at each other for a minute longer before you both take deep cleansing breaths. 

“We should probably finish up here and head back. Don’t want to waste the water.” you suggest.

“Oh don’t worry about that. The gray water here goes to the toilets. Nothing goes to waste. We are fine.” He grins at you.

“In that case, I want to… “ you blush deeply. You grab a washcloth and the bottle of body wash that is obviously the one he picked out for himself. You squirt some into the cloth, and then rub the cloth against itself the work the soap into a lather. You sigh. “Come here, I want to bathe you.”

Dean smiles at you and walks forward. You start at his head, cleaning behind his ears and running the cloth down his neck to his shoulders and chest, taking in every scar, mark, bruise, birthmark and muscle ripple. Standing at arm's length from him while looking him over was one thing. Standing this close to him, you could almost count his freckles. You get to the scar on his leg and your touch gets considerably lighter, nearly ghosting over the skin, avoiding the scar itself and just touching the skin around it. You run the cloth across his pelvis to get the other leg, missing his patch of trimmed dark curls all together. You weren’t embarrassed. You were just saving it for last. You smile at your thoughts. 

You add more soap to his cloth, finishing his back and down both legs. He chuckles as you wash the bottoms of his feet. While he stands under the water, you help him rinse off. He doesn’t say anything about missing a spot, though you can see he is practically vibrating with the want to say it. So you don’t miss it.

You rinse out the cloth and add just a touch of soap to it. Enough to suds and wash but not too much. You ghost over his hips again and work your way down, while his head is leaning back, under the spray of the water. Your hand hits the curls right at the top of his pubic bone, and his eyes fly open. “Uh. sweetheart, you don’t have ---” he cuts himself off with a moan, when you smirk and wrap his member in your cloth covered hand and slowly and gently stroke his hardening length. He makes a strangled sound when the washcloth rubs against the head and he bucks his hips into your hand. He reaches out for your arm and leans against the wall with his head back, and hisses as his skin makes contact with the cold surface. 

You keep working him over, until you feel his whole body go stiff. As he does, you drop the cloth to the floor of the shower, bringing his body back under the spray of the water, using your hand to gently rinse him off. You then silently drop to your knees and guide the tip to your mouth. “Wanna taste you when you cum” you breathe out against him before wrapping your mouth around him and dragging your mouth down his length and stopping when you reach your limit. 

The sounds rumbling up his chest and coming out of his mouth are spurring you on. Using your hand, you stroke what your mouth can’t reach you move both. You then use your other hand to grab his unscarred hip and use it to guide his hips to gently thrust against your mouth as you move your tongue against the underside of his throbbing cock, while you move your mouth along it. Dean threads his fingers through your hair, with zero force. Just resting there, enjoying the feeling of you in his hand while you move.

He inhales sharply and stops all movement as his whole body tenses up and spills into your mouth without warning. You were anticipating this and allow your mouth to open and let some of his release spill down your chin and run down your breasts. You continue to stroke him with your mouth, milking him for all he has to give. Catching his breath, you let him go with a small pop and lean back on your heels and look up at him. There’s a big smile on both of your faces. 

“This was supposed to be about you, sweetheart.” he smirks at you. 

You grin wider “Well, that just means you have to make us even, silly. Now help me up, my knees are sore.” you blush and giggle and reach you hand out to him. He takes it and helps you stand.

He turns you both and moves you back under the spray of the water and wipes the cum off of your chin. He then slots his mouth against yours and kisses you deeply, groaning when he can taste himself in your mouth, enjoying the mingling of the flavor of your mouth and his seed. As his mouth moves against yours, his hand moves down your body, landing at the curls at your center. You moan into his mouth, with anticipation. He smiles against yours and moves his hand down and rubs circles against your clit, feeling the warmth of your body heat building. 

You break the kiss, reluctantly. “Dean, my actual heat is starting back again and we need to turn the water down. But please. I don’t want to leave yet.” you all but beg him. 

“Tell me when, sweetheart.” He moves his other hand behind you and turns the hot water down until it was much much cooler. 

“There, right there… and ooooohh RIGHT there!” you moan as his finger enters you and hits your most sensitive internal spot. He stops adjusting the water and puts his empty hand on one of your breasts and goes back to kissing you. All the touching at once is almost too much to take but you take it all in as your orgasm starts to build. He pulls his finger out of you and puts two back in, rubbing your clit at the same time. He curls his fingers against your patch of nerves, while pressing your clit and leaning down to take one of your nipples into his mouth. With a shout of his name, you cum, hard, on his hand. Your feet nearly come out from under you with the force of it. He steadies you as you catch your breath. Leaning against his hard body, you nearly start sobbing with the sensations coursing through your body. Your skin starts to heat back up as you come back down.

“I think we need to move back to the bedroom. This won’t be enough to stop your symptoms for any length of time. Can you walk, or do you want me to call Cas?” He turns the water off. Before you could answer, your legs give out, and you eyes roll back in your head. Castiel appears out of nowhere, catching you in his arms. He nods at Dean and disappears, with the sound of fluttering wings echoing around the room. Dean all but runs to Sam’s room to see if you are ok, the hallways filling with the scent of his fear and stress.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feedback is the life's blood that keeps me going.


	8. Fantasy Island, Chapter Seven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Your heat symptoms return full force and it takes a bit for your Alphas to bring you back to consciousness. More than one life changing thing also happens.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow this chapter lol my goodness… i tell you what… lol

As Dean bursts through the door, Castiel is laying you on your side, while you whimper. Your eyes are closed and you are clutching at Castiel with tense hands. Your heat symptoms returned as soon as you came down from your orgasm and it hit you hard. Dean crawls onto the bed and lays down behind you. “Sweetheart, can you hear me? I’m here. We all are. Can you open your eyes?” 

You groan and your eyes flutter open. “Yeah, I think I’m ok. I think I just need to lay here for a minute. Between the heat of the shower, and the orgasm. I think it was just all too much at once.” 

“Ok, sweetheart. I think we need to do the last claim, but if you aren’t up to it, we can wait a minute.” He kisses the back of your neck, sending a shiver down your spine. Your eyes flutter closed and your breathing becomes a little shallower, sleep taking over.

“Cas, can you lower the temperature in here? I think once we get her body temp down, she will be ok.” He does. Sam leaves the room and comes back with several wash cloths and a bowl of ice water. He puts them in the bowl, wrings them out, and places them all along your body. You whimper in response. 

After about 30 minutes, everyone feels the temperature in the room drop down a few degrees. Between that and the frequently changed ice water washcloths, your fever drops to safer levels. The room seems to finally breath. You respond to this by grinding on Dean and moaning. “Alpha” you whisper, your eyes still closed.   


“Alright, sweetheart, I will give you what you need. But I need you to wake up fully, first.” His voice takes on a more commanding tone “Omega. Open your eyes for me. Come back to me. I can’t do this while you are asleep. You have to be aware it's happening.” he swallowed thickly, shaking you a little, waiting for you to respond.

“Omega.” he says again.

“Omega.” Sam chimes in.

“Omega” Castiel joins.

“OMEGA!” the growl of all three voices spoken together, finally gets you to open your eyes. You groan, “Mmmm what happened?” The trance you were in seems to break and your body takes over, grinding into Dean again, making him growl again.

“You passed out from your symptoms. You got overheated. It took us 30 minutes to bring you back around. I was for sure worried I’d have to hook you up to a cold IV bag. We should get started before you lose consciousness again. I can’t help you through your heat if you aren’t awake. I just can’t do that. I need to hear your consent and you have to be present for it, ok, sweetheart?”

You nod in response and whimper. “Dean, please. Please help me.” you turn your head and lock eyes with him, eyes swimming with tears. 

“(y/n) do you want the two of us to join you, like before? Or do you just want us in the room? Either answer is fine. Once Dean claims you, we will feel you more anyway. It is up to you.” Castiel looks at you, hand cupping your cheek.

“I don’t think I can move that much. I want you to join like before, but I don’t know how you can, if I’m laying on my side like this?” you bury your face in the bed and start to sob with frustration. 

“How about this. Dean, you lay on your back, and (Y/n), straddle him. Sam and I can support you, if we need to. Do you think you can do that?”

You nod. “I can try.” Your insecurities start to take over “wait...won’t I be.. Won’t I be too heavy? I’m not exactly small.”

Dean sighs “Sweetheart. Stop that. We are hunters. The worst that’s gonna happen is that your leg is going to hit my scar. I think it will be fine. Cas can take the pain away and we move on. It will be fine. None of that now. I told you. We wouldn’t be here if we didn’t want to be, ok?”

Castiel crawls up to the head of the bed and like a choreographed dance, Dean sits up and Castiel positions himself on his knees, behind Dean. He leans against the naked angel behind him. Sam sits beside Castiel so he can reach your back and Castiel’s wings. 

Sam looks around at how everyone’s sitting. “Uh. Not to be weird. But if we do what we’ve been doing… If I don’t have a hand to.. Uh.. aim.. I’m going to hit my brother if I orgasm.. And while I am comfortable being naked in the room with him, I don’t think either of us wants my… you know… to touch him.” he blushes.

Everyone chuckles. The thought of that hadn’t even crossed anyone’s mind. This group sex thing had worked out just fine up until now and you weren’t sure what to do. Your body anticipating what’s to come has made your heat symptoms subside mildly and you could think properly. 

“I have an idea! In this position, I can lean forward and…” You lean forward and test your reach, your mouth landing on Sam’s semi hard length. You take him into your mouth, fully and wriggle your tongue. 

He sucks in air in response. “Yeah… I think that will work… oh god stop i’m gonna go before we even start” You let him go with a chuckle and a wink.

“Ok, now that that is solved. Alpha. Knot me. Now. I’m tired of waiting” this was the worst of your heat and the first day was coming to an end and you were becoming impatient.

With a growl, Dean rubs his hard length against your increasingly wet folds. Slick coating his curls and length. You lean up on your knees and he positions the head at your entrance. You sink down him. As soon as you do, one of your hands fly up to grab what of Castiel’s wings you could reach. Dean reaches his opposite arm up over his head to also grab whatever part of a wing he could also grab, before realizing that Castiel hadn’t presented them yet and laughs at his mistake. He forgets you can see and touch Castiel’s wings without them being “presented”.

“Uh, Cas, buddy. You forgot to bring em forward.” he tilts his head up and looks at the angel in the eyes. They both blush. You giggle because you know there was more to the look than either of them were letting on. Silly boys. You can feel all of their emotions rolling off of them. They were all much closer than they lead you to believe. You were ok with that. You had only known them a day.

Castiel leans his face down a little like he was going to do something, thought better of it and instead says “You know the drill. Cover your eyes.”

You all comply. The room goes bright, once again, and the sound of feathers fills the room once more. “ _ That will NEVER get old _ ” you think to yourself.

The entire time this was going on, you were slowly moving up and down Dean’s length, desperately trying to get some friction against your inner walls. You start to whine. 

Everyone grabs on to Castiel’s wings as best they can, and hands end up on your back as well. The skin there is much more sore and tender than it was before. Almost like it was stretching and chapped. But with everyone connected, the sting starts to go away.

The room is nearly silent as they concentrate on the feelings moving through them. Soft grunts, small mewls, and deep growls move through the room as if everyone is very far away. With more power surging through you, between feeling more connected to your Alpha’s and Castiel’s grace, you are able to move your hips more. Dean uses Castiel’s wing as leverage to pull himself up and he’s able to thrust up into you much harder than he had before. Castiel lets out a sinful noise at his wing being tugged on in that way. With Dean meeting your movements, you let out a quiet sound of pleasure. You can actually feel everyone’s orgasms start to build and they are building much faster than they had before. This feels way more intense than any of the other times you were having sex with these three.

The coil in your belly beings to snap and you hear strangled noises come from Sam. In a swift movement, you lean forward, take him into your mouth. Everyone's orgasms seem to ripple around the room, starting with Sam. He spills into your mouth, you swallowing down everything, Castiel orgasms against Dean’s back, Dean spills into you, and your’s hits nearly at the same time at the feeling of him filling you so completely. Dean’s mouth lands on your bare shoulder and sinks his teeth in breaking the skin and drawing blood, while he growls through his orgasm. He swipes his tongue over the wound to dull the sting of it. You rock your hips, milking him for all he’s got, his knot finally stopping your movements. A small orgasm surges through your walls as the knot expands and locks into place. You moan against Sam’s softening member. You let him go with reluctance.

All movement stops as everyone catches their breaths. Castiel clears himself and Dean of the mess he’s made and blushes at the thought of what happened. You grin up at him. Dean’s fingers are still threaded in Castiel’s wings and his grip tightens a little. Castiel lets out a growl and one of his hands lands on Dean’s shoulders, fingers digging into flesh. “Dean, if you don’t stop….” he starts to pant. 

Dean smirks at you and you nod. The mood in the room takes on a much hotter tone and Dean reaches up with his other hand, grabbing the base of Castiel’s wings, stroking him a little, while pressing his body into the angel’s. You can feel Castiel’s grace still wrapped around your body and with each movement of Dean’s hands, Castiel’s grace flicks across your sweet spots, both inside and out. You reach out to Sam and he thrusts into your hand. Once more, the four of you become a panting, growling, writhing mess. 

While you are leaning forward, stroking Sam, Dean grabs one of your nipples in his mouth and that’s enough to tip you over the edge again. Your grip on Sam tightens as a deep orgasm moves through your entire body. You can feel Dean spilling into you again, and Castiel snarls out as he thrusts his hips against Dean’s back and orgasms once more. With one final stroke, Sam coats your hand with his cum and slows his thrusting, letting you milk him again.

“Holy fucking shit that was hot!” you exclaim, panting. Everyone makes noises of agreement as you collapse down on Dean’s chest. You mumble “My hips and my knees hurt. Can someone help us lay down please?” 

Dean sits up further, rocking his knot against your walls and you gasp as a little pang of pleasure ripples through you. Castiel crawls from behind him and he, once again, cleans up the mess he made. He helps you and Dean shift and roll to your side. Your leg thrown over Dean’s hip. He winces as your leg rubs against his scar. Castiel takes a sheet and drapes it over the scar and then presses his fingers to Dean’s forehead to help him with the pain. The sheet will help alleviate any friction.

Sam lays down behind you, and Castiel takes his place behind Dean. Everyone drifting off to sleep.

* * *

 

At some point, Dean had rolled over in his sleep and was cuddling with Castiel. Sam was holding you close, and you had your arms wrapped around Dean. One giant cuddle pile. The light in the room had been turned off and you were all covered in various sheets and blankets. Your back begins to ache, but you ignore it. You figured you’d pulled something and you nuzzle into Dean a little further, causing Sam to shift against you. The heat from his body helping the aches in your back.

Hours later, your sleep is interrupted by the most excruciating pain you’ve ever felt in your life. Your back feels like it's being ripped apart and all you can do is scream until your throat is raw. Your vision goes black and you pass out from the pain. You don’t even register the panic suddenly in the room, nor the hot sticky feeling of blood running down your back and pooling under your body.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feedback is the life's blood that keeps me going.


	9. Fantasy Island, Chapter Eight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Crisis hits the bunker as things start to change, drastically. (y/n)’s life hangs in the balance. What will Team Free Will do? Will their new mate survive this change?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I found these beautiful images of concept art, for angel wings… or general people with wings. I like how it looks and I appreciate the structure. Though Reader’s wings look a tiny bit different, in the links you can get a general sense of how they are attached and how they work. Link: [skeleton](https://blue-hearts.deviantart.com/art/Winged-People-Anatomy-Bone-Structure-390427501). Link: [muscles](https://blue-hearts.deviantart.com/art/Winged-People-Anatomy-Muscles-495419088).

Recap:

_At some point, Dean had rolled over in his sleep and was cuddling with Castiel. Sam was holding you close, and you had your arms wrapped around Dean. One giant cuddle pile. The light in the room had been turned off and you were all covered in various sheets and blankets. Your back begins to ache, but you ignore it. You figured you’d pulled something and you nuzzle into Dean a little further, causing Sam to shift against you. The heat from his body helping the aches in your back._

_Hours later, your sleep is interrupted by the most excruciating pain you’ve ever felt in your life. Your back feels like it's being ripped apart and all you can do is scream until your throat is raw. Your vision goes black and you pass out from the pain. You don’t even register the panic suddenly in the room, nor the hot sticky feeling of blood running down your back and pooling under your body._

* * *

 

Now:

Hearing your screams wakes everyone up from their slumber. The room is filled with chaos as your screams subsides and you pass out. The audible sound of flesh ripping, and bone crunching, can be heard and everyone is shouting at once. The bed is filling with blood and your body is growing pailer with every heartbeat.

“Cas! We have got to stop this bleeding or she is going to die. What the fuck is happening to her?” Dean shouts over Sammy screaming about the _things_ forcing their way out of your back.

Castiel lays a hand on you and in a moment the blood flow stops. Its pooling under the skin, however, but at least it's staying inside. This will buy you only minutes, though. They have to figure out how to help you before you die.

“It’s her wings. They are emerging. I’ve never seen it happen so violently before.” Castiel examines your naked, blood covered form, gently touching the bloody, featherless appendages forcing themselves from gaping wounds in your back. They look like the wings of a freshly hatched newborn bird, but there’s more than one tip. At the wing’s elbow joint, is another "arm" ~~(see the diagram in the link. I don't mean an actual arm)~~.

He gently coaxes them out of your flesh, to extend to their full length, in hopes that once they are out, the broken veins and skin and muscle will finally allow him to heal the damage. Sam and Dean watch on, in awe, trying to put pressure on where the bleeding is coming from. Your skin hasn’t gotten any paler, but your breathing is shallower.

“Cas, can we hurry this along, please?! Her breathing is now labored and her heartbeat is growing fainter!” Dean barks.

“I am moving as fast as I can, Dean.” he huffs in frustration.

He stops tugging as soon as there is an audible and disgusting popping sound. Much like when a dislocated joint is put back into place. Once the appendages are where they are suppose to be, Castiel, once again, touches your back to try and heal the gaping wounds. They extend from the tops of your shoulders, all the way down to your hips, to accommodate all the new growth.

With effort and time, the damage starts to knit back together from the inside out, the blood that was displaced, all over you and the sheets, seemingly sucked back into your body leaving only faint traces that it had ever spilled in the first place. Finally the damaged blood vessels heal, the muscles move back to where they are suppose to be, and the skin closes.

You wake with a gasp and sit up fast enough to make yourself dizzy, having to immediately lay back down again. You whimper as you feel the new weight on your back.

“What’s happening to me” you sob out in pain. You are laying on your front and your three mates are huddled around you, hands touching your skin, trying to offer you as much comfort as possible.

Castiel is the first to move. He motions for Sam and Dean to gently raise your torso so he can slide his legs under your body so he can hold you. They do, and you cry out with every movement of your body. He gets situated and you try to get as comfortable as possible. Your arms aren’t working yet so you are at the mercy of the men in the room.

Castiel strokes your hair gently and pulls your hair away from your back. “Your wings have come in. I’ve never seen it happen so violently before. There was so much blood. You almost died. I was able to use my grace to urge them to grow and emerge faster so I could heal you. Try not to move. You will be in some pain for a while. Your arms need to get use to the weight of them and the flesh is new so touch will be nearly too much to bare. We will take care of you until you can move on your own and stay dressed.”

You nod against his lap and curl up in a ball and start to sob at the state your body is in. As you cry you feel your wings move to wrap themselves around you. They are about the length of your own arms and the tips look blunt and out of place. When they settle back down against your body, you cry out again, at the sensation. The nerves are still getting use to existing and it's making your head hurt. The overwhelming sensation of being touched everywhere takes over.

“I look like a freak. Why are they naked? Are they going to stay like that forever? Will I be able to hide them? I look hideous.” You sob harder. You are so overwhelmed.

Sam and Dean lay in the bed on either side of you, not touching you but allowing their scents to envelope you. Smells of _comfort_ and _love_ fill the room. Castiel gently strokes the very base of your wings, in an effort to get them use to being touched. You whimper but don’t shrug him off. You suspect he’s using his grace to ease the discomfort of it.

“Sweetheart, you do look a little silly, because they look like giant naked baby bird wings… but honey, one day they will be full of beautiful feathers. And even if they never do, we will still be here with you. I promise you your new growths aren’t a turn off. They are part of you. We are part of you. I promised you we weren’t going anywhere and I meant it.” Dean kisses your temple.

Castiel urges Sam and Dean both to start rubbing your new flesh as well. Sam kisses your temple and he and Dean get to work. Gently ghosting their fingers down the length of your wings and along where they connect to your back.

You start to feel the tingling returning that tells you that the four of you are now physically connected. Through the Claim, you start to feel the three of their emotions, now that you aren’t so overwhelmed by your own nerves. _Comfort. Love. Admiration. Envy. Trust._ All of these emotions swirl around you as they run their fingers along your new additions.

Suddenly you swear out loud and then there is a small bright pop, almost like a light bulb popping and you disappear from the room. Sam and Dean are on their feet like lightning and Castiel smiles a little before he also disappears from the room.

Left standing there, looking at each other they both utter “What the fuck just happened?” to each other, at the same time.

Thankfully, Castiel was able to read your mind right before you swore and was able to follow where your body was automatically headed. He got there just in time as you failed, miserably, at landing and you are sitting on the floor in front of the toilet swearing and trying to stand with your semi-useful arms. You groan in frustration as you land back down on the floor.

“I swear to god if I have to pee on this floor I am going to make whoever thought making cherubs a thing come and clean it up themselves” you mutter to yourself. From behind you, you hear a chuckle. You turn your head. “Hey, a little help would be nice, you butt. Don’t just stand there!” you whine, your need to pee is starting to get urgent.

Castiel walks over to you and helps you sit on the toilet so you can do your business. You had to go so bad you don’t even think to be embarrassed about using the bathroom in front of the angel. He then turns on the shower and lets the water get warm and waits for you to be done, before helping you into the shower stall.

This one was different than the one you shared with Dean, earlier. It had an area to sit and had jets along the length of the wall. All of which were on. The water moving through them like a gentle rain. He helps you sit down and faces you towards the water. Sitting beside you, he helps massage the tender muscles of your shoulders and the very bases of your wings. He runs his hand along where the new tendons are. They stretch along the edges of your wings, the bottom ones connecting to just above your hips. You groan at the sensation. Your body is finally adjusting to the new growths and you are starting to enjoy the sensation of being touched. The heat from the water is helping.

“I don’t know how long your wings will be naked. But I must warn you. When or if the feathers grow in, it will hurt and itch and bleed a little. We will have to watch for infection as the follicles form and your oil glands develop. I hope it doesn’t take long. I’m unsure if you can hide them, like I can. Or if you have to figure out how to distort the reality around you so that no one can see them. I’m not sure how this will work for you, since you are somewhat of an anomaly. They usually just start to grow, like any other of your limbs. But instead of forming in utero, they grow after you’ve been claimed. But these wings. Your wing growth was violent and bloody, ripping your back open. The flesh on them is baby age new. It's even slightly transparent and very fragile.” He pauses for a moment, thinking about Sam and Dean. “I don’t know what this means for the rest of us. I don’t know if this change in you will physically affect Sam or Dean. Speaking of which, I need to go find them to let them know you are ok. I will return shortly.” And like that, he’s gone.

Thinking over everything Castiel told you, you sit under the gentle trickle of the water. After a while, you try to gain the use of your arms back. Everytime you flex the muscles there, your wings flex as well. You hope they will eventually only move on their own. You don’t want them to gesture, when your arms move. You concentrate on raising your arms over your head. You grunt with the effort. Finally, after what seems like forever, you can fully move your arms and your wings only move a little with the movement of your shoulder blades. The new muscles will need to be worked, almost constantly, until they can get use to moving and being used.

Your skin is beginning to prune and becoming too sensitive, so you turn the water off, and go to stand. As you do, the door bursts open and a very naked Sam and Dean rush into the room, talking at once asking you if you were ok and to not _do that again_ because you scared them and…

“Ok enough! Shhh I can only understand one of you at a time. I didn’t know I could teleport. I had to pee and then suddenly I was in the bathroom. I didn’t stick the landing because now my backside has a nice bruise. I’m sorry I scared you guys. I’m ok now, I promise. Now. Someone please get me a towel and help me dry off so I don’t hurt myself.” you chuckle at their expressions. Both surprise and awe.

You snap your fingers and they both start to move at once. They rush off to the linen closet to get you a nice big fluffy towel to wrap low on your hips and a few small towels to help dry your back off. Gently they move around you, ghosting over your new skin. You shiver at the feeling of it. The smell and emotion of _reverence_ fills the room. You can’t help but sigh, being surrounded by two of your mates.

Castiel finally appears, but he’s fully dressed. “I need to look into the archives in Heaven, about this, (Y/n). I want to give you the answers you deserve. I’m sorry to have to leave so soon after you just grew your wings. But I feel it's important to go while the events are still fresh in my mind. I love you, Omega.” He kisses you, soundly on the mouth and with the sound of fluttering wings, disappears from the room.

Without a word, and careful to avoid your wings, Sam and Dean wrap an arm around the tops of your shoulders and walks you back to Sam’s room. Once you get there, they help you back into bed. You lay on your front, with a pillow under your hips and under your head, so you can be comfortable without getting a cramp in your lower back. Sam throws your towels to the hamper and he and Dean crawl into bed with you. Pulling the blankets up so that they are just below where your wings stop on your back, they curl their bodies around you as best they can and you finally settle down to get some much needed sleep. Hearing their breathing, and feeling their heart beat in time with yours helps lull you to relax. Mumbling how much you love your boys, you finally drift off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feedback is the life's blood that keeps me going!


	10. Fantasy Island, Chapter Nine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You have a nightmare (or is it?). Sam and Dean Comfort you. Dean makes a food run and (y/n) and Sam grow a little closer. (Y/n) puts Sam and Dean’s mind at ease about something and you come up with an idea on how to wear a shirt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is just a filler chapter but I felt it was important to talk about the things explored in the chapter.

_ Running through the woods, in nothing but a thin nightgown that threatens to trip me up at every turn. There’s something chasing me. I don’t know what it is, only that its big, growling, and hungry. I try and run as silently as I can, drawing my wings close to my body. They are still featherless and the foliage around me threatens to snag the fragile skin still covering them. I fall but regain my footing and keep going. My breath is coming in rapid pants and is visible on the night air. There’s snow on the ground and I know I’m slowly freezing to death.  _

_ I think I’m in the clear, and sigh with relief as a road comes into view. Sadly, There’s a small cliff just before it and it's too wide to jump and too deep to climb. The thing coming for me will catch me before I can get out of the woods. If it gets me, it will eat me. If it eats me, not only will my mates die without me, but the monster will consume what little powers I have and that can be dangerous.  _

_ I run along the edge of the cliff, trying to find a safe way down, when I hear it. The growling is nearly on top of me. I turn around but don’t see anything but a dense shadow. I keep running but it pounces on me, throwing me over the edge of the cliff, still wrapped in its grasp, its teeth snapping at my flesh trying to consume me even when we are tumbling to our deaths down the walls of the cliff. _

_ Before I land, I let out the loudest scream of my life and brace for impact….. _

* * *

 

“Sweetheart. Wake up. Honey it was a nightmare. You are safe. We got you. Wake up.” The arms around you are rocking your body in a gentle motion and there are two more hands rubbing your body in a soothing manner… 

You come to your senses, sobbing. “Oh Dean it was awful. There was a snarling growling shadow monster after me and it almost had me. I was alone and my wings were still naked and the monster tried to eat me up” you are wailing at this point.

Dean drags you into his lap and Sam sits on the other side of you. Dean presses your chest to his and Sam gently presses his chest between your wings, forcing them to spread out around you. The sensation should have been painful but it was only warm and comforting. 

“I miss Cas. I can barely feel him. He’s too far away.” Your crying starts to subside a little.

“I know baby. He will be back as soon as he can. I know he will.” Sam whispers against your ear. 

Sam and Dean’s grip on you tightens as your body starts to tremble with your tears. 

“Shhh shhh its ok. We got you. You are safe. We love you” you hear them both whispering these things to you over and over again until you calm down and your racing heart slows down.

You sit up, turning red from head to toe, seeing the mess you’ve made of Dean. His chest is covered in tears and red marks from your fingers digging into his skin.

“Oh Dean I’m so sorry!” your lip starts to quiver again.

“Honey, don’t be. That’s what we are here for. Now tell me. What do you need from us?” he looks you in the eyes, caressing one side of your face with his hand. 

“I don’t know. When was the last time we ate? Or had anything to drink. I need clothes somehow” you start to ramble and Dean cuts you off capturing your lips with his. 

Sam peppers kisses up and down your back, brushing his lips against the baby flesh of your naked wings, causing your body to shiver and your nipples to pebble… 

You break your kiss with Dean “Sam…” his name coming out deep and breathy as the sensation of his lips on your wings causes your skin to flush.. “Please… its too much… need you to touch me…” your words are abruptly cut off by his kisses turning into gentle sucks along the main length of your wings You moan and grind down on Dean.

Dean chuckles at your actions. “I have an idea. Why don’t you get on the bed and Sam and I will give you some attention.”

You groan in protest but do what he suggests. You sit next Dean, facing the headboard. He moves so he’s behind you. They both get you to the center of the bed. The next thing you know, both brothers are trailing kisses, licks and very gentle nibbles and sucking along your wings, from base to tips. This causes you to moan out and rub your legs together.

“Please.. I need something… More friction. It aches. Need more…” your breath coming out in desperate pants. 

In response you feel pressure on your legs to part them and then two hands reach out and one presses on your clit, the other slips a finger into your waiting pussy. Immediately you clench down on the finger inside you. “Mmmm more. Need more… Please…” you start to beg. The first finger is joined by a second. You part your legs more, to make room for the two hands petting and stroking your pussy. You lean forward on your arms to allow them more access. 

Sam and Dean continue to pay attention to your wings as they also touch and stroke you at your core. The sensation makes your toes curl and then your orgasm washes over you out of nowhere. There was no warning. You yell out as you gush around the fingers inside you. 

“That's it, babydoll. Let us take care of you.” Dean’s voice whispers next to your ear as the fingers inside you slow down as you come down from your orgasm. 

You collapsed onto the bed, trying to catch your breath. “That was… That was amazing!”

Sam and Dean both laugh at this. 

“Anything for you, darlin’” Sam drawls, followed by a wink. If you could have swooned harder for the man, you would have. You love when a little southern twang makes its way into his voice. 

The more time you spend with them, the more you realize little things about each of them that you are starting to love. Sam has a little southern twang every once in a while and it makes your heart flutter. Dean always has one, but it's when his voice gets deep and rumbley in his chest that makes you moist. You think back to Castiel and pick out the facial expressions he’s used with you that make you positively melt. You smile, warmly, at the memory. Then your face shifts into something a little more sad. You miss your third Alpha and it's making your heart ache. The bond is still new so being away from him hurts more than it usually would.

Dean, seeing your expression change, claps his hands together once “Alright! Lets get some food and then see about trying to get some clothes for (Y/n) so she doesn’t have to run around in a sheet, if she doesn’t want to.”

You and Sam both chuckle at this. Sam moves up the bed and you snuggle into you. You extend your wing out, that’s closest to the bed, so you can comfortably lay on your side so that Sam can hold you. 

“Dean, why don’t you order some pizza or something? We had Chinese food last time. I think there’s some leftovers but eh. I kinda want some variety.” He looks down at you “Darlin’, what do you want to eat?”

You think for a moment, as your tummy audibly rumbles. You duck your head and giggle. “Uh.. How about an extra large pizza with extra cheese, white sauce, and one of every kind of meat they have for toppings?” you look up, blushing.

“That’s my girl!” Dean exclaims. “That is my favorite kind. And the place we get our’s from has one of the best. Sammy, do you want your typical rabbit food pizza?” He smirks at Sam. 

“No, a large pepperoni is fine, Dean.” he sticks his tongue out at his brother. Dean just laughs.

“Alright, love birds, I will be back. I’m gonna go and actually pick it up, so you two can have some bonding time. Cas and I have both had a moment with her, but you haven’t Sam and it's only fair. We gotta do this right.” he grins down at his brother. Dean leans over his brother and gives you a deep kiss, and then pats his brother’s shoulder. Sam cover’s Dean’s hand with his own, and gives it a little squeeze. The scent of  _ love, respect,  _ and  _ admiration  _ start to swirl around the room. 

Dean exits the room, with a dopey grin on his face and heads to his own, to get dressed and to head out. 

Sam lets out a content sigh and pulls you closer to him so that the length of your body is flush against his. You are both on your side and the wing that is “up” drapes around you so it's hanging over his back, almost holding him close. He shivers at the contact.

“I will never get use to the sensation of having more to touch you with” you whisper. 

“When they touch me, it makes my skin tingle a little. I can feel the power you have. It's almost intoxicating. It was never like this with Cas” he admits.

You pull back and look up at him. He blushes with his confession. “What do you mean, Sam? I thought Alpha’s didn’t….” you raise an eyebrow at him in question.

He clears his throat. “Usually they don’t. But with Cas. I don’t know. It just felt right. He’s knotted us both. Dean and I both have felt drawn to him, but not in the same way that an Omega would. But now, because of you. I almost feel jealous that he never claimed me and that I never claimed him. It feels like we should all claim each other. I don’t know how that will work with me and Dean since we are.. You know.. Brothers. I guess we will figure it out at some point.” he buries his face into your shoulder. You get a faint whiff of  _ fear  _ and  _ shame. _

You think about his words for a moment. You lean your face against his head. “How about this. Why don’t the three of you go on a hunt together. Something simple. Something that will take a day or so. Time it during when your ruts will hit, And then take whatever time you need and do what you feel you should do and then the three of you come back. Then, once you do, I can add the final claiming mark to each of you? Just leave me enough rutt time so my claim will be legit. You are all grown men, Sam. Capable of giving and receiving consent. And that’s what’s important. If you feel the need to be claimed by each other and then by me, then who am I to stop that? It is clear to me that the three of you have a bond that runs deeper than just friendship or genetics. I can tell you all are holding back, because of me. I wish you wouldn’t. I’ve seen the way the three of you look at each other, even you and Dean. Something tells me that you claiming each other won’t sever the bond between the three of you and me.” you kiss the top of his head and wait for him to take in your words.

You didn’t know it, but Dean had been listening at the door during the whole conversation, tears swimming in his eyes. Where the hell did you come from and where the hell have you been their whole lives? The missing piece to your family. And you come in without judgement or jealousy. Acknowledging their bond and respecting it… and even encouraging it. 

A very distinct scent of  _ gratefulness _ and  _ relieved stress  _  makes its way from the hallways. You smile. “Dean, baby, don’t linger. I know you are there. Honey, come here.”

Dean blinks away the tears that threaten to fall, clears his throat, and walks in. He climbs into the bed behind Sam, since one of your wings is sprawled out behind you, and holds you and his brother close. 

“I don’t know where you came from (Y/n), or why you were given to us. But you are a gift and a blessing and I don’t think we will ever be the same. And I wouldn’t have it any other way.” Dean drops a kiss to his brother’s shoulder, caresses your face, and then gets back up again. 

“Ok as much as I wanna stay here and cuddle with you two, I am really starting to get hungry. So I’m gonna go and get food like I originally planned. I love you both, you know that, right?”  he waits for your response. 

You know what it takes for him to admit his feelings to anyone. Even his own brother. Tears swim in your eyes and you nod at him. “I love you too, Dean. So much.” Sam just nods, not trusting his own voice at this point. You look down at his face, as Dean walks out of the room. 

Apparently crying is the theme of the day because tears are actively streaming down his face. You hug him close. “Sammy? What’s wrong, honey? Are you ok?”

He nods. “Yeah I’m ok. I just wasn’t expecting that. You are incredible, you know that?”

You smile “So I keep hearing” you giggle. “Hey, I have an idea, why don’t we watch a movie or something? I’m tired of being cooped up in this bedroom and my heat seems to be gone. I guess being claimed by three alphas is enough to stop it after a day and a half” you suggest.

Sam groans and squeezes you tighter “Don’t wanna get up yet.”

“Come on silly. Dean will be back in a little while, with the food. We should set up Netflix or something and watch a movie we all haven’t seen yet.” you smile at him.

“Fine. I’ll get up and get dressed. Speaking of which, are you gonna need help covering up? Or?” he raises an eyebrow at you, in question.

You think about what to do, for a minute. You can’t just wrap a sheet around your hips and go shirtless the whole time. An idea sparks in your mind.

“Do you have a t-shirt that I can cut up? I can cut the back off a shirt and make a sort of halter top. I don’t have anything that would work.”

He gets up and rummages around his drawers and pulls out an older looking shirt that looks about a size and a half too big for him. Which is saying something considering how large the man actually is. The image on the front is faded and you can’t really even tell what it originally was. The shirt is very soft and a very faded black. It’s perfect.

“Ok I’m gonna need some scissors. I can use what I cut off the shirt to make ties and stuff. T-shirts are super easy to modify.” 

“Ok, I’ll be right back.” He wanders out of the room, returning a few minutes later with some very sharp scissors. He hands them over and sits down next to you, watching you work. 

You carefully cut the collar off the shirt so that it isn’t tight around your neck. Then you find the sides of the shirt and begin to cut. You cut out what looks like a triangle with the top lopped off. There is an uncut band at the top and bottom of the shirt. You cut the sleeves off and make a few other cuts as well. The shirt ends up looking like an apron with more room for your bust. You cut open the bottom band on the shirt and tie on a strip of fabric on either side to make them longer. That way the bottom edge of the shirt can fit around the base of your wings. You slip the thing over your head, satisfied with where the loop for the new neck is. You tie the bottom of the shirt. You stand in front of Sam’s full length mirror, admiring your work. 

“It’ll do! If we can get our hands on some shirt that actually fit me, it won’t look so sloppy, and I can make ties that will criss-cross between my wings.. But this will work for walking around the Bunker. Now. Where the hell are my panties and pants?” you wait for his answer.

When he doesn’t, you turn to Sam with a look of surprise on your face. The man is bent over putting on his boxer briefs on and he has a tiny red star tattoo on his left butt cheek. You giggle.

“Sam Winchester! You have a star on your butt!” you giggle snort.

With his pants halfway up his legs, he zooms around blushing redder than the star on his butt. “Uh…. I lost a bet with Dean.” he nearly falls as his legs get tangled in his jeans. 

“Well, it’s very cute. Anyways. Do you know where my panties and pants are? I assume the room I was in when I first got here but I dunno which one that is. Can you go get them for me?” you ask as you help Sam get his footing back and pull his jeans up. 

“Yeah I suppose you can’t just walk around in the shirt, though I doubt any of us would complain” he smirks at you before walking out of the room and getting your clothes.

He returns, and gathers up his computer while you put on your clothes. You both then head out of the room to the library to set everything up in the library, to watch movies. 

One of the desks has a large computer monitor on it. He plugs the large monitor into his laptop and you both work to move a couch from one of the other rooms to in front of the large desk. Sam goes and grabs blankets from his room and a few other places and you go off to the kitchen to get plates, cups, napkins and various drinks and snacks. By the time you both are done setting everything up, Dean has returned with the pizza. The three of you nest, get comfortable, find a movie, and relax while eating. 

You sigh as you take in the sight of your mates sitting on either side of you. The room starts to fill with the scents of  _ comfort, relaxed, love,  _ and  _ home. _ It takes the sting of missing Castiel away a little, but he is ever present in the back of your mind. You can almost hear him reassuring you that he is fine and he will come back to you soon. You smile at this little tingle at the base of your skull and you go back to enjoying the movie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feedback is the life's blood that keeps me going!


	11. Fantasy Island, Chapter Ten

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Your life is in danger. Will Castiel come in time?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> uh... sorry for the angst! it was going to be much much worse than this and i didn't think it'd fit the story so this is how it ended up going. I hope you still like this chapter :)

Three days had passed and the three of you had made an even bigger nest in the library, then you originally started with. You had pulled the cushions off of every couch and chair and taken all the sheets, blankets and pillow off of every bed in the bunker. When Sam and Dean weren’t wrapped around you, or the three of you weren’t having sex in some way, one or the other was either cooking, cleaning, or making a supply run. They never left you alone, except to take care of your bathroom needs aside from showering. They were trying their best to help you through being seperated from Castiel, your third mate. He had left for Heaven to try and find you some answers about why your wings came in the way that they did, and why all three of these men were your mates, instead of just one. You could still feel him, and you could hear him whispering to you every day, that he will be home soon. But it didn’t make the ache in your bones hurt any less.

By the fourth day, you were searching the bunker for every single item that held Castiel’s individual scent. You felt like your skin was crawling. You missed his presents and his touch. Sam and Dean helped you and soon you were wearing a pair of his sweat pants and one of his ties as a headband. You knew you looked ridiculous but you needed his scent around you. The scent that told you Sam, Dean, and Castiel were your mates, was exactly the same, so you needed something that was distinctly his. His personal scent was the smell of dirt after a rainstorm, the scent of freshly clipped grass, and the crisp clean scent of laundry drying outside in the sun. And it was fading from everything he touched.

By day five, you were crying and whimpering in your sleep because everything that carried his scent no longer did and you were feeling like you’d never see him again. You knew that was false. You knew that you were still connected to him. You could still hear him and feel him, but it wasn’t the same as being able to feel his skin touch yours, and it was starting to fuck with your emotions. 

Sam and Dean did everything they could to reassure you, but it was getting to the point where you weren’t eating as much as you should be and the baby skin on your wings was starting to chap and split. It was getting so bad, Sam and Dean had to wrap them in gauze to keep them from brushing against things and breaking the skin further. You felt like you were dying and it made you feel stupid, feeble, and pathetic. You were a strong woman, you knew how to handle a gun, and you were smart. Yet, here you were, pining after your mate like he was the air in your lungs and you were suffocating. 

These feelings of self loathing and depression were also affecting your dreams. You had nightmares of Castiel dying. Sometimes it was Sam or Dean but more often than not, it was Castiel. You had two other mates. But one was missing and him not being physically there was like torture... and it felt like your insides were shredding apart, without him.

By day six, Sam and Dean were praying to Castiel to come back. They didn’t care if he was knee deep in books or seconds away from finding the answers. You needed him and you were dying without him. Because by day six, Sam and Dean had to take turns pouring gatorade down your throat because you weren’t moving except to get up to pee. You had stopped eating and the pain in your body was so terrible all you could do was let the tears stream down your face.

The evening of day six, you took a turn for the worst and passed out. Your breathing was shallow and your skin was paler than it ever had been. It wasn’t until this happened that Castiel could feel what was going on because suddenly your mind went quiet. He hadn’t answered before now, because he literally couldn’t hear anyone praying to him. The Heavenly Archives were sort of shut off from prayer, but he didn’t realize that was a thing, since he could still hear your mind. You weren’t praying to him so he hadn’t been worried. All he felt was your love and how much you missed him. He had no idea you were sick and that things were as bad as they were.

By 9pm, Dean had gone to a nearby hospital, snuck in, and stolen some medical supplies. Mostly IV bags and such, along with ointments for your wings, and some supplies for tube feeding. Over the years, both Sam and Dean had gained a doctor’s worth of basic care and they knew what they were doing. You were dying. Staying at the hospital was not an option, because of your wings, but you needed help. They hooked you up and surrounded you with their bodies, whispering words of love to you. Your mind having gone blank, all you could do was smell them and their concern.

Midnight finally hit and Castiel pops into the Bunker. When you fell sick, they had moved everything but the mattress out of Sam’s room and piled the nest on top of his bed. They had moved the mattress to the floor, so if you moved, you wouldn’t fall and hurt yourself. The first thing Cas noticed, wasn’t that the bed was on the floor, but that your scent had changed. You smelled like a death. Sweet and pungent. Your heart was still beating but your organs were on the verge of shut down, despite the fluids that you were hooked up to. He made a mournful sound as he removed his shoes and crawled up to you, wrapping his body around yours, careful of all the tubes hanging out of your body. Feeling the weight of his body on the nest, Sam and Dean wake with a start. Wanting to yell at him, but instead, they wrapped their arms around the two angels and wept for the state of things. 

Castiel had to reach down into your body to touch your soul. It had retreated to the furthest parts of yourself and was slowly fading. The tiny bit of grace that had been growing with your wings, was the only thing keeping you alive. When Castiel’s grace touched your soul, the room filled with a light more brilliant than anything Sam or Dean had ever seen and they had to bury their heads in the blankets to escape it. When the light faded, your eyes were open, you were sobbing, and Castiel’s lips were slotted against yours. Your body hung limply in Castiel’s arms. Your breath coming in short bursts as if you had never used your lungs before. There was a fine ash floating around the room and Sam and Dean realized it was the gauze covering your wings. It had incinerated, in the light. Your wounds were healed and he color was coming back to your skin.

Finally, when every part of you was healed, you wrapped your arms around Castiel and deepened the kiss. The two of you exchanging silent words of love. The room filling with your scents. The sickly scent of you was being slowly replaced with the healthier more vibrant scent that they all had grown to know. Castiel gently lowered you to the bed and your three mates worked to unhook you from all the tubes and things. They left the IV in, since you were still dehydrated, but other than that, you were on the mend. 

Over the course of the next 5 or 6 hours, Castiel would use his powers to mojo in some food, water, and gatorade. Starting with broth and working you up to more solid foods. He’d use his mojo to take care of all of your other basic needs as well. Not trusting to let you stand just yet. You were so embarrassed by this, but you let him. It was a strange feeling but you knew he needed to do this for you. He was desperately trying to make up for being gone so long and allowing your body to think it had been abandoned. No one spoke the entire time this happened. Sam and Dean took turns laying on your other side, since Castiel refused to move from you.

When noon rolled around, you were much stronger, the IV had been removed, and despite yourself, you had popped yourself into the bathroom. You couldn’t before, but your powers were returning. You weren’t expecting it, but you did realize what was happening this time, and were able to better aim. Of course, all three of your mates ran after you and stood outside the door waiting for you to be done. When you walked out of the room, you hugged the three of them.

Finally finding your voice, you speak for the first time, “Castiel, I don’t know what happened, but i forgive you. I know you’d have come sooner if you had any idea what was happening. I’m not upset over it. My body just took over and I couldn’t stop it. If anything, I feel bad because i had two of my three mates and still almost died. I can’t imagine what they were going through, having to watch that.”

Without missing a beat, Castiel scooped you up and walked you back to Sam’s room. He wasn’t ready to talk just yet, and neither were your other mates. They had begin to mourn you and needed time to recover from that. So instead of speaking further, everyone shed their clothing and wrapped themselves around you and  just breathed you in. 

Enveloped by the scents of your true mates, with their individual scents also swirling around you, you were finally able to truly sleep. As you relaxed into your slumber, you heard the breathing around you become even and deep and you knew that all four of you would be snoring soon. You sighed and let the feelings wash over you as your mind shut down, but for a good reason.

* * *

 

By the time you woke, hours had passed, and the only body in the bed with you was Castiel. The other two had gotten up and dealt with making food, cleaning the Bunker, and answering calls from concerned hunters who tried to reach them all week. 

You rolled over on your side, to face him, careful not to rub your wings on the bed, afraid to upset the delicate skin still featherless. “Castiel, what took you so long? What happened? You didn’t get hurt did you?” Concern knitting your brows together.

You look at him, watching emotions swirl around his face, and the scent of  _ shame _ swirl around your nose. He cleared his throat and found his words “No I wasn’t hurt. I didn’t realize the archive room was cut off from prayers. I could still feel your thoughts so I wasn’t worried. You were so focused on me, and I was so busy, that I didn’t think to actually read what you were saying. But looking back now, there were several red flags. Your dreams stopped coming through. It wasn’t until I stopped hearing you all together, that I was forced to come investigate. I am so sorry it took me so long. I never imagined you’d be affected like this. You have two other mates. I suspect tho, if it had been any one of us, it would have happened the same way. I don’t think this happened specifically because it was me.”

You take in his words. They were making you feel a little better. You didn’t have a favorite mate and you’d hate to think that you were bonded closer to one than the others. Though you suspect it affected you  _ fast _ because of your celestial connection. But aside from that, it made you feel relief to know that your body wasn’t playing favorites.

“I can’t even tell you what I was going through. After the fourth day… it just felt like everything stopped. I don’t remember anything from then up until I opened my eyes, in your arms.” You sigh heavily.

He moves closer to you and wraps his arms around you tighter. Kissing your lips, tenderly, he brushes away the tears that began to fall down your cheeks. Without exchanging any words, you throw your leg over his hip, trying to bring yourself as close to him as you can. With the heat of your core next to his body, you feel his length slowly getting hard. He blushes when he realizes what’s happening. He goes to speak but you put a finger over his lips and buck your hips against him, urging him to enter your body.

Slowly, he eases into your heat. You both hiss at the sensation. He rocks his body with yours and ever so gently, he rolls the two of you over. This causes your wings to splay out on the bed around you and you moan at the pressure on them. Gently thrusting into you, he slowly brushes his fingertips along the parts of your wings that he can touch. This causes you to moan out loud again. He captures your lips with his and encourages you to thread your fingers through the feathers of his wings. You realize that they are vibrant and the filter that is around them when they aren’t presented isn’t there. You know that he’s brought them forward so that they are as present in the room as he is.

Your fingers find tender spots in his wings that make him see stars and he moans into your mouth while his tongue dances against yours. His fingers still gently brushing against the naked skin of your own wings. Your bodies rocking together. This wasn’t lewd or dirty or thirsty or heat induced. This was love making at its core. Bodies moving together in perfect sync to reconnect. To rejoin what was perceived as lost. 

Your flicker of a grace reaches out, begging his to reach out to you. He does and when the two touch, the first of your many orgasms swim gently over you. It was so gentle, you weren’t quite sure if that’s what it was until you feel the wetness seep out of your body around his cock. When this happens, his teeth graze over the now healed mark he left on your shoulder. This caused you to call out like your breath was being stolen from you. “More” you moan in his ear. 

He thrusts into you harder than he had been, but the pace was still even and calm. His mouth now sucking on his claim on your shoulder. This tipped you over the edge again and you cry out, digging your fingers into his wings. The muscles inside, wrapped around his cock, tighten briefly. He makes a deep strangled sound, in his chest as he rocks into you some more. 

Sweat glistens on both your bodies, both panting with the passion and effort of what’s happening between you. Your bodies barely seperating, when he pulls out, to thrust back in. And finally, with your next orgasm, you cling to him, desperate for more. 

“Please, Castiel. Please. I need more.” you whine in his ear. The tone begging him to not be gentle anymore. You won’t break but you need him to break you. And he does.

He lifts his torso off of yours so that he’s on his hands instead of his elbows. You lock your feet around his hips and hang on for what’s to come. He draws out of your body and slams back in so hard there’s an audible clap of skin coming together. Over the sound of flesh on flesh, is the sound of you yelling out as he begins a relentless pace of drawing out nearly all the way and slamming back down into your body, hitting all your sensitive spots. While he does this, his grace is still snaking around yours. Dancing electric across your skin, making your body hairs stand on end and lighting your nerves on fire in the most delicious of ways. 

Finally, his grace touches the nerves of your pussy and your grace wraps around his cock and you both climax together. He sinks his teeth into your shoulder, harshly, breaking the scar of his previous mark. Without warning, his knot pops and you are stuck together as he spills into you. Blood runs down your shoulder as you shudder through your orgasm and he bares down on your flesh with his teeth, growling and unable to let go. You feel his tongue lapping at your spilled blood, while rocking his hips, forcing his knot to rub against your walls, causing your orgasms to draw out to the point where you are now sobbing from over stimulation. 

You don’t want him to stop. It feels so good you could die like this and you’d still go with a smile on your face, chanting his name and his title over and over again while your nerves dance around his teeth and his knot. 

Finally your body goes limp under him. Your energy spent. You have nothing left to give. The burn of your walls stretched around his knot and the feeling of his teeth still locked on your shoulder, the only thing keeping you conscious. Your grace finally lets him go and like a switch you feel his whole body change. His grace pulls back from rubbing your inner walls, his teeth finally let go of your shoulder with a dull sound, and his hips still against yours. You both let out a sigh of relief as your bodies adjust to the sudden feeling of lack of stimulation. You can still feel him locked inside you. You can still feel the ache where he bit you. But only in the sense that they are just there. The nerves realizing they aren’t being tormented anymore, all you feel is the pressure of these things. 

Gently, he licks your deep open wound on your shoulder and you wince at the contact but his saliva soon soothes the sting of it as the wound seals shut and begins to scab over.

Once you stop panting, and your heartbeat goes back to its normal pace, you are finally able to speak. But you can’t really find the words to say to so you just look him in the eyes and whine. He laughs a little and pets your head, brushing the hair out of your face.

You hear his voice in the back of you mind. Whispering words of love and adoration. The air around you fills with scents of the same emotion. Your body relaxes as it adjusts to the reconnection that reclaiming and knotting caused. You knew that this is what it was. Mates often did this when they were seperated for any length of time and body chemicals needed to rebalance. And since you were so close to death your scent had begun to change, the bond needed to be reestablished on a much deeper level. Every cell in his body knew what every cell in yours needed and responded accordingly. From his grace touching you to the depth his teeth went into your shoulder, and including the fact that his knot seemed to pop out of nowhere. There wasn’t a warning. It was just there. And it was taking a lot longer than usual to go down. 

All of this information seemed to surge into your mind so fast you had to shut your eyes. Tears threatening to fall again. 

Just as he was beginning to roll your bodies to your side again, to wait out the unlocking, the bedroom door opens. Dean rushes over to help the two of you adjust your bodies. He blushes when his hands come into contact with Castiel’s naked hips. You giggle at this. It really was adorable watching your mates’ feelings for each other blossom along with their feelings for you. It was so heartwarming that they were allowing this of themselves. 

Finally your voice actually does come back, after so many false starts. “I am thirsty. That was intense. Do we have any orange juice?” 

Castiel kisses your lips and Dean walks out to get you what you ask for. He passes Sam in the hallway and lets him know what happened. By the time Sam enters the room, he’s got his clothes in his arms and he sets them on the hamper and crawls into the nest behind you, rubbing his face between your wings. You sigh at the sensation.

His voice cracking as he finally speaks “I was so scared. I thought we were going to lose you. I’m so happy you are okay.” He kisses your skin, rubbing his face along your scent glands, careful not to touch where Castiel bit you. 

Dean returns with a whole carton of orange juice. Castiel help you drink from it and by the time you are done, almost half the container is drained. Dean sets the carton on a side table, sheds his clothes, and crawls into the bed behind Castiel. He does the same to Castiel that Sam did to you. Rubs his face along his scent glands forcing the smell to float around the room. You reach out and rub your hand along Dean’s on his neck and Castiel does the same to Sam. The room filling with everyone’s distinct scents. You sigh as it settles around you like a blanket. You breathe deeply, not wanting to smell anything else. Your scents swirl together in the most perfect mixture. 

Finally, Castiel’s knot releases and the four of you start writhing around the bed, rubbing against each other, bathing in your scents. It was almost a fevered rush to be coated in the smell of your mates. Everyone was touching everyone else where their scent glands were. The only gland of yours that didn’t get touched was the one inside the bite mark Castiel had reopened. But you had plenty more.  You had scent glands on your neck, between your wings, on your wrists, on your ankles, and right at the crest of your mound. There were faces, mouths, and other random body parts rubbing various part of your body. You weren’t the only one being rubbed against. Your three mates were also doing this. You couldn’t get enough of spreading their smells around you, and coating every blanket, sheet, pillow, and inch of skin in the scents of the four of you. 

This touching went on for hours. There wasn’t anything sexual about it. This was primal. Like breathing, it was a need. Every outer cell of your body needed to be coated evenly, just like theirs did. By the time you were done, exhaustion had taken over, and you were all lying in a tangle of limbs and wings. The entire bunker, down to the basement, smelled like the four of you. You sighed in relief as you took comfort in this. Once again, the four of you fall asleep in each others arms. But this time, it wasn’t with the desperation of keeping one of you alive. It was with the feeling of  _ love, family _ ,  _connectedness_ , and  _ home _ . Scents associated with those emotions floated around the room, hanging off the very thick scent of the four of you. You can’t remember the last time you felt so happy. And the last thought you had before you were deep in slumber was about how much you loved your three mates and that you didn’t want to be anywhere else ever again. You had a smile on your face as you began to gently snore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feedback is the life's blood that keeps me going!


	12. Fantasy Island, Chapter Eleven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fluffy, boring, domestic life in the Winchester household.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this is a filler chapter. Like a heavy filler chapter. But I wanted to give you lots and lots of fluff to make up for the ache of the last chapter. I hope you like this little glimpse into their domestic life.

You were the first to wake up, stretching your stiff limbs. The scent of the four of you still lingered, heavily, around you. This warms your heart and makes you smile. Taking in your surroundings, you notice how everyone is sleeping. Castiel was gripping you so tight you are sure it will leave bruises on your skin. Something you don’t mind, all things considered. Sam and Dean were laying next to you. They were cuddled together, wrapped around each other. Dean’s back was pressed against yours, Sam was facing him and Sam’s arms  were wrapped around Dean, his hands reaching out to touch you. Dean’s arms were wrapped tightly around his brother. Everyone was holding on or touching like they were afraid the other was going to disappear if they didn’t. 

But that’s what you had to do. Disappear. At least for the moment. Nature was calling and Castiel’s grip on your belly wasn’t helping. You thought about trying to slide out of the nest but realized that that wasn’t going to be possible. You kiss Castiel gently on the mouth hoping that when you do, his grip on you will loosen a little. You didn’t want to startled him when you teleported. Thankfully you were right. As soon as his grip loosened, you thought about the bathroom and you ended up there with a less loud pop than the first time you did this. You were getting better at it, so you didn’t land on your ass. You actually ended up standing in front of one of the stalls. 

Having taken care of your bathroom needs, you took a short shower, just washing the important bits, not wanting to wash too much of your mates’ scent from your body. After drying off, you head to the kitchen, still nude. No one else lived here so you weren’t worried. And if anyone popped in unannounced… well it was their fault for not knocking first. 

You set about rummaging around for various items to cook. It was actually morning and you wanted to cook a big breakfast for your loves. You found bacon, eggs, ground beef and lots of it. You knew if you used some there’s be enough left for burgers in case Dean was saving it for that. You also found lots of fruit and some honey. There was also things like spinach, shredded cheese, and peppers and onions. You also found some potatoes that needed to be cooked aspa or they were gonna need to be tossed out. You searched the dry goods and found the stuff to make biscuits and gravy. There wasn’t any sausage for it, but you could season the ground beef to be a good substitute. 

You found all the pans and cooking utensils and set about to get ready. You found a baking sheet and a wire rack for it. So you lined the baking pan with tin foil, set the wire wrack on it, and laid out the bacon. You turned the oven on. Waiting for it to heat up, you set about prepping the other items. You washed all the fruit and veggies. The bacon would take the longest and you wanted to use the grease for cooking the eggs and the gravy. 

Once you put the bacon in the oven to cook, you set about chopping the various fruits and veggies. You found a very large bowl and put the fruit in it, drizzling honey over top. You covered it and put it in the fridge. 

You chopped the spinach, peppers, onions, and the potatoes. You set the spinach aside and sauteed everything else. You knew the boys liked all that stuff so you knew you’d be safe putting the peppers and onions in both the eggs and the potatoes. So you set half aside for the eggs. 

You set about separating the eggs. You couldn’t cook them yet, but you could get them ready. So you seasoned them, whisked them, and mixed the spinach into the whites, along with some of the peppers and onions you set aside.. You mixed the rest of the peppers, onion that you set aside, and added some of the shredded cheese into the yolks. You saved the rest of the shredded cheese, because you were going to top the potatoes with it as soon as they all woke up.

You started the coffee, and set out the various things everyone would need for it, except the milk and creamer since they needed to stay cold. You also set a tea kettle on the stove, ready to be turned on for when everyone was awake.

Your final task, as you waited for the bacon to be done, was to make the biscuits. You couldn’t remember right of the top of your head how to make them, so you looked it up. You borrowed Sam’s laptop, making sure it was far enough from your mess while you jotted down what you needed to do. You moved it out to the library and plugged it in to charge. Dashing back to the kitchen you got started. 

By the time you were ready to pop the biscuits into the oven, the bacon was done and you were covered in flour. Carefully you removed the bacon. You plaited it and poured the grease into the various pans you’d need to use it in. One for the eggs, since you’d only be using the bacon grease for the yolks, and one for the gravy.

The eggs wouldn’t take that long to cook, so you made the gravy first. Heating up the bacon grease, and cooking the seasoned ground beef. Once the bacon grease was hot enough, you added the flour and stirred. Satisfied with how it was turning out, you seasoned it and slowly added the milk and the cream. Finally coming to a thickness you liked, you added the meat into the pan. Putting it on and low and covering it, you set about making the eggs.

You were almost done with your breakfast making adventure. The eggs needed to be scrambled. You used butter for the egg whites. Butter was healthier and you knew Sam would appreciate it. So you made the eggs and set them aside. And just as you were plaiting the rest of the food, the biscuits were finally done. 

Pulling them out of the oven you set them on the counter to cool and you took a tea towel and set it on one of the chairs at the table and sat down to take a break. The kitchen was sweltering by now and you were thankful you didn’t have half a mind to put clothes on. 

* * *

 

You were sitting there with your head in your hand, just catching your breath, when you smelled them before you heard or saw them. All three of your boys were shuffling to the kitchen. You knew Castiel didn’t technically need to eat but lately he was indulging because it was something you all liked to do together. So it made you smile to see him walking in behind Sam and Dean. 

Before anyone could get to it, you poured everyone a mug of coffee. You knew how everyone took theirs and fixed it accordingly. Castiel didn’t much care for coffee so you had remembered to turn the burner that the tea kettle was sitting on, before you sat down. It began to whistle and he set about making his own. 

You greeted each one of your mates. Dean, realizing your state of dress, took his robe off and put it around your shoulders. You smile up at him, taking in his shirtless form, clad in only some flannel sleep pants. You’d never get used to seeing him… or any of them, half naked. You felt so lucky. 

Everyone was finally waking up so you pulled out plates for everyone and moved all the food to the kitchen table and let everyone serve themselves. You are pretty sure none of them had any idea there was breakfast until this point, since no one had said anything. 

“Holy shit, is that egg whites with spinach?” Sam perks up a little. 

“Yup. There’s also peppers and onions. I also made a fruit salad with honey. I know you were probably saving that for a smoothie or something but I wanted to make you guys breakfast.” You watch them, hopeful about the outcome of your endeavor. 

Dean takes a bite of his bacon and all but moans. “This tastes different. How did you make it taste different?”

“I baked it. It changes the texture of the meat, bringing out the flavors since it doesn’t sit in burning grease or oil” you beam. Dean grumbles about messing with a classic but moans some more with every bite he takes and you just smile.

“Who wants cheesy potatoes? I was saving that for last.” To your surprise, everyone does so you dumped the potatoes with the onions and peppers in a casserole dish and topped it with cheese and set it in the oven under the broil to melt the cheese. It didn’t take long at all, so when it was done, you finally sat down and served yourself. You almost had to fight Dean for the bacon, but you had a little of everything at the table.

“That’s it. You are not allowed to ever leave. We are marrying you right now. You have got to cook for us more often. This is so good.” You blush as your eyes meet Dean’s. 

“Well, I will cook for you, as long as you cook too. I know you can. I saved some of the ground beef so you could make burgers at some point. Probably should in the next day or so, or it won’t be any good.” You smile at him. 

Without missing a beat he beams at you with a wide grin “You got yourself a deal, Sweetheart. I can’t believe you remembered to make Sam his rabbit food and made all of this for us. We weren’t expecting it, especially since you just got better.”

“I know you weren’t but I was hungry and I know how to cook. And I know that you guys don’t have a lot of time to cook for yourselves. Besides, you guys had gotten all this stuff and were stuck taking care of me so it needed to be used up. I thought a breakfast was the perfect way to do that.” You kiss him and move around the table to kiss your other mates. Both Sam and Castiel were busy stuffing themselves silly and you had to get their attention to give them their kisses.

You sat back down and took in the sight before you. Your three mates, gorging themselves on the food that you made, happy noises and scents floating around the room, smiles on their faces. It was beautiful to witness. You hoped that every day off was going to be like this. You didn’t want to hunt, but you planned on training and helping with research. So you knew that days off were few and far between. You hoped that they’d take more time off and stopped shouldering the total burden of ridding the world of monsters. Maybe now that they have you, they’ll make more of an effort to rest.

Once everyone was finished, you get up to put the dishes away and start on the kitchen. Dean stops you “(y/n) what do you think you are doing? You cooked, we clean. That’s the rules. Go sit down and watch something on Netflix or read or something. We got this.” He kisses your cheek and takes the plates from you.

“Ok, Dean. Maybe Castiel can help me for a moment. I need clothes.” you grab the angel and walk back to what has now become everyone’s room. 

You get to the room and shed the robe. “Do you think you could, maybe, mojo in something for me to wear? I don’t have much. One shirt that will accommodate my wings and one pair of pants and panties.. And I can’t really go out and get stuff for myself…”

He looks you over, having to control his urge to touch your skin. “Yes I think I can think of a few things, but tell me what you want and I can see what I can do.” he smirks at you.

You sit on the nest and describe various backless dresses and things along with types of underwear you wanted. He nods, being able to see into your mind what you meant and thinks for a moment. Once he has the ideas fully realized in his head, he snaps his fingers and suddenly the nest is filled with various items. 

You dig out some black lacy panties and a  [ backless dress ](https://www.fairyseason.com/solid-cross-spaghetti-strap-backless-maxi-dress-g-32850) and put them on. They fit perfectly and you love how the fabric feels against your skin. You finally feel comfortable in your skin, now that you can wear real clothes and not things you chopped up and tied together. 

Satisfied with your new clothes, you and Castiel walk back to the kitchen to see if Sam and Dean need any help. They do, but are momentarily distracted by your new dress. Avoiding touching you with their soapy hands, they both give you a deep kiss and tell you how beautiful you are. You, of course, blush from head to toe. Once you compose yourself, you pitch in. They protest, of course, but you insisted on helping. You put the food away, while Castiel helps wash the rest of the dishes by hand. Everyone knew he could just snap his fingers and it would all be done but you suspected he did this to feel more connected to everyone. 

* * *

The rest of the day was like this. You’d spend time together, doing various things. You had a strict no research or hunting policy for the day so you could spend the day with them as they are. Just them and nothing else getting in the way. Sam read you some of one of the books he was reading. Dean introduced you to some of his favorite music. Castiel danced to classical music with you. You spend time exploring the various books in the library, and even reorganized some of the shelves. When Sam and Dean saw you doing this, they went through the bunker and gathered all the misplaced books and even gathered what was in the various storage rooms. You packed up the books that were outdated duplicates, and created a better system for how everything was shelved. You even put little labels on each row so it was easy to find the books.

Finally finished with that, you decided to take a little nap in one of the plush chairs. At some point, one of your mates draped a blanket over you and kissed the top of your head. Judging by the scent, it was Sam.

As evening approached, you woke up from your nap. You were getting ready to get up to make dinner when you heard Dean already in there. He was making those burgers he promised. You decided to see if he needed any help. He refused, of course. Staying out of his way, you decided to use the rest of the berries left over from the morning, to make a pie for desert. The two of you moved around the kitchen and around each other like it was a practiced dance. Once everything was done, you called in Sam and Castiel and you enjoyed yet another meal together. 

Cleaning up was a breeze since the four of you took care of things. Once finished you all decided to settle into the nest in Sam’s room, once more. You put a movie on Netflix and got comfortable. You held the laptop and everyone surrounded you. If this is what your home life was going to be like, you didn’t want it to ever end. You knew that hunting would pick back up again, but you wanted to revel in this while you had the chance. The scents of everyone swirled around the room.  _ Happiness _ being the most prominent. 

And finally, without a word, once the movie was over, you all shed your clothing. You scented each other - taking much less time to do it than last time - and settled in for sleep. This time, you and Dean cuddled facing each other, while Castiel laid with his back against your’s, his wings seemed to almost gently cradle your’s. He and Sam had their arms around each other, holding each other closely. Sam’s hands were reaching for you, and Dean’s were reaching for Castiel. You felt like the most perfect middle to a Winchester sandwich. As sleep overcame you all, everyone murmured their love for everyone else in the room. Eventually the room filled with quiet words, gentle sighs, and one by one, the heavy, even breathing of four people fast asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feedback is the life's blood that keeps me going!


End file.
